Te confieso que te quiero
by LolaaC13
Summary: Bella al quedar sola se dedica únicamente a sus pequeñas,¿habrá espacio en su corazón para alguien más? Mi primer fic
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

-Te amo Bella, cuida de las niñas, sé que no fallarás cariño, te amo… - fueron sus últimas palabras, y así, sin más, se fue, se fue para siempre…sin darme tiempo de decirle que yo también lo amaba y lo haría por siempre.

Todos estos meses habían sido tan difíciles, todas esas quimioterapias, los tratamientos, ¡todo lo que sufrió para nada! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que esa enfermedad llegó a nuestras vidas! Esa estúpida enfermedad que arrancó de mis brazos a James.

Miles de tormentas atravesaban mi rostro, descendiendo de mis ojos, uniéndose con todos los recuerdos de mi amado esposo James, que ahora yacía en la camilla del hospital, su cuerpo inerte, sin vida… sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba se habían apagado para siempre.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tan sólo tengo 24 años y estoy sola, con dos pequeñas de 5 años que acababan de quedarse sin su padre, ¿qué podría decirles?¿ Cómo explicarles que su padre se ha ido para siempre?¿Cómo podría protegerlas yo siendo tan torpe, tan débil? No creo poder con esto, no puedo, estoy destrozada… pero tengo que hacerlo, basta de pensar sólo en mí. Mis pequeñas hijas; Luna y Estrella, ellas serán mi luz, por ellas saldré adelante, por más que esto duela, tengo que hacerlo, él me lo pidió…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno soy nueva aquí, y es mi primer fic jeje no soy muy buena escribiendo

dejes reviews, ¿quieren que continue con la historia?

See ya!


	2. Mas problemas

**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado ya seis meses, mis pequeñas y yo nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no necesitábamos mucho espacio puesto que sólo éramos ellas y yo, sin nadie más. No podía acudir a mis padres por que están divorciados y cada uno está rehaciendo su vida, no podría llegar yo con mis pequeñas a arruinarles todo. Mi madre Raneé vive en México con su esposo Phil, que por cierto es 5 años menor que ella. Mi padre Charlie vive en Miami, con su esposa cubana llamada Margarita.

Volviendo al tema, mi departamento era pequeño; dos recamaras, un baño, sala comedor y una cocineta, pequeño pero acogedor. En realidad, ya no necesitábamos esa gran casa que mi esposo me había regalado el día en que nos comprometimos, está tan llena de recuerdos, tan llena de su alma, tan llena de él, de James.

Luna y Estrella han sabido sobrevivir, solo las he visto llorar el primer mes, han sido fuertes, realmente las admiro. En cuanto a mí, lloro todas las noches, no ha habido noche durante estos seis meses que no añore la presencia de James…

- Mami, se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.- Dijo Estrella, mi niña siempre tan puntual y aplicada.

- Ya voy pequeña, estoy terminando de alistarles el lunch

- Mami- dijo Luna – No quiero ir a la escuela no me gusta-

- Tienes que ir señorita, quieres llegar a ser exitosa como lo era Papá?-

- Claro mami, quiero ser veterinaria como papá- dijo orgullosa

- Entonces debes ir a la escuela- le dije cargándola y dándole un beso en su frente.

En eso algo extraño ocurrió, mi Estrellita, mi pequeña, se desmayó de la nada. La tome en brazos, tome mi bolso, a Luna y nos fuimos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta con llave, bajamos lo más rápido posible al auto. Acomodé a mis hijas en sus respectivas sillitas y nos fuimos al hospital más cercano.

- Mami, ¿qué le pasa a mi hermanita?, ¿por qué no despierta?- preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No pasa nada, ella sólo… sólo… está…- Estallé en llanto - no sé qué le pasa, ya no preguntes mas.- Estaba alterada y creo que Luna lo notó.

Gracias a Dios llegamos al hospital, baje lo más pronto posible a las pequeñas, se llevaron a Estrella a urgencias. Me senté a un lado de Luna, sólo la abrazé y empecé a llorar con ella. Estaba tan preocupada por mi Estrellita, pensé lo peor.

No la podía perder, no, a mi estrellita no, primero James y luego Estrella, no podía ser. Pasaron las cuatro horas más largas y desesperantes de mi vida, en eso salió el doctor.

-Familiares de Estrella Applewhite.

- Si doctor- me levanté rápidamente de la silla

- Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen; la niña esta estable, sólo que aun está inconsciente y creo que estará así uno o dos días. En este momento la están

pasando a un cuarto y en unos minutos podrán pasar a verla- sentí como mis lagrimas brotaban

- ¿Pero qué tiene?-

- Pasen a mi oficina, ahí le explico señora

Nos llevo a su oficina, Luna se había quedado dormida.

- Bueno mire, la niña tiene anemia tipo 3, eso se debe a que ha dejado de comer por un tiempo prolongado, cerca de 3 o 4 meses, si no es que más- dijo en un tono preocupado.

- Pero mis hijas tienen una alimentación balanceada- sinceramente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, era una locura – Bueno Estrella siempre ha comido muy poco pero desde que nació-

- ¿No ha notado cambios en su rendimiento escolar o en su peso?- pregunto el Dr.

- Pues desde que murió su padre ha perdido peso, pero no mucho, alrededor de dos o tres kilos en seis meses-

-Debe ser eso, bueno lo que importa es que la pequeña esta estable, solo estará aquí una o dos semanas, en lo que logramos pasarle plaquetas y una alimentación balanceada, rica en vitaminas y minerales, para eso necesito que firme esta forma que nos autoriza que podemos pasarle alimentación intravenosa.-

- Si doctor- La firmé –¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro, sígame.- dijo. A los dos se nos notaba ya una calma en la voz.

El doctor Carlisle era apuesto, su cabello era rubio y tenia facciones faciales delicadas, su piel era pálida, no podía pasar de los 30 años.

Fuimos al cuarto donde estaba mi pequeña Estrellita, se veía indefensa, me partía el corazón verla con sus ojitos verdes cerrados, conectada a todos esos aparatos, me recordaba tanto a su papá…por lo menos estaba segura de que ella abriría los ojos.

-Cariño, estarás bien, el Dr. Carlisle es muy bueno, deberías verlo, tu hermanita, él y yo te vamos a cuidar mucho y vamos a salir de esta, lo prometo.- le di un beso en la frente. – Luna, ¿no quieres decirle nada a tu hermanita?- no escuché respuesta de nadie, volteé y no estaba Luna. Le encantaba esconderse. La encontraría, estábamos en el área de pediatría, así que no sería difícil. – Espérame aquí pequeña, tu hermana quiso jugar a las escondidas de nuevo.- Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Fui a buscar a Luna, iba distraída viendo en todos y cada uno de los cuartos donde estaba la puerta abierta. En eso, por no ir viendo me tropecé, por suerte no caí.

- Que pena disculpa.- dije avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, ibas distraída a todos nos suele pasar- me dijo él.

- gracias- sonreí amablemente.

- no hay de que-sonrió amablemente- Edward, mi nombre es Edward.

-¡ Mami! te encontraste con el guapo- salió mi hija corriendo a mis brazos. Edward se ruborizó un poco.

- Así que ella es tu hija- asentí –¿ Que hace aquí?, se ve muy sana.

- Es mi otra hija, son gemelas, tiene anemia.

- lo siento.

- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

- Mi hijo Anthony, tiene Leucemia.

- Lo siento.

- Mami, ¿podemos ir a conocer a Anthony?

- Si, Edward lo permite

- Claro, vengan a mi pequeño le agradara ver caras nuevas.


	3. 2 pequeños angeles

**Capítulo 2**

Entramos al cuarto donde se encontraba el hijo de Edward, me quedé junto a Luna esperando en la puerta mientras Edward se dirigía al pequeño Anthony.

-¡Papi! – gritó alegremente

-¿Cómo estás campeón?- dijo abrazando a su hijo, se notaba que se amaban tanto, me daba tanta pena pensar que aquél dulce niño tuviera esa horrible enfermedad…_Leucemia…_ la misma que nos arrebató a James, cuanto lo extrañaba.

-Papi… ¿estamos en el cielo? ¿Ya morí? – comenzó a preguntar Anthony

- ¿Qué dices?¿en el cielo?, ¿de qué hablas Anthony? – dijo un tanto desconcertado

- Mira papi, ahí en la puerta… es un ángel, ¿lo viste? es muy bonita

- Oh, no Anthony, ella es Bella, pero tienes razón, es muy bonita

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por los comentarios del pequeño, ¿un ángel yo? No lo creo, ellos parecen un par de hermosos ángeles.

-Umm pues a mí me parece que es un ángel papi, vino a cuidarnos – sonrió – ¿verdad que sí lo eres?

- Oh no cariño, temo que no soy un ángel, soy una simple humana – _en cambio tu padre si es un ángel, pensé _

-Oh pues yo creo que sí, eres muy bonita Bella.

Volví a sonrojarme violentamente

-Anthony, no incomodes a Bella – dijo Edward

-No, no, no me incomoda, muchas gracias Anthony, eres un niño muy lindo – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿ es tu hija? – preguntó

-Sí ella es mi hija- contesté con una sonrisa y la puse a mi lado

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Anthony

- Luna- dijo tímidamente

- Oh que bonito nombre, la Luna es muy bonita

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose, eso lo había heredado de mí sin duda.

- Vaya, que pasa hoy que todos se ponen muy rojos, ¿ es que comieron mucho tomate? – dijo algo confundido

Edward rió ante el comentario de su hijo y le revolvió el cabello

-No hijo, parece que Bella y su hija se sonrojan ante comentarios halagadores

-Oh ya entiendo, entonces no es el tomate – dijo algo decepcionado mientras todos volvíamos a reír.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, iré a ver a Estrella

- ¿Quién es estrella?- preguntó Anthony

- Es mi otra hija… ella está internada en este hospital

-Oh, espero que se recupere

-Gracias, bueno me voy, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos – le di un beso a Anthony en la frente

- Adiós Edward

- Adiós Bella, adiós Lunita

- Adiós Edward – dijo Luna abrazando a Edward, se veían tan lindos

Tomé a mi hija de la mano y salimos de la habitación

-Mami ¿volveremos a ver a Edward y a Anthony?

- No lo sé pequeña, tal vez vengamos a visitarlos mañana

- Sí!!... sabes mami, Edward es muy lindo y amable, sería grandioso que…

- ¿Que qué?

- No nada mami – dijo nerviosa – Vamos, quiero ver a mi hermanita, la extraño tanto

Llegamos al cuarto de mi Estrellita, seguía igual, sin despertar… me daba tanto miedo verla así…

-Hermanita, ¿vas a despertar verdad?, ¿no nos dejarás como mi papi? Tienes que prometérmelo, despierta Estrella, ándale, vamos a cantar juntas como lo hacíamos antes: _estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto… - _no pudo seguir, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos, me partía el corazón verla así, corrí a abrazarla y la senté en mi regazo.

- Mi amor, todo va a estar bien, tu hermana abrirá sus ojos y jugará contigo, las dos serán tan felices como siempre, no llores mi vida, Estrellita sólo está durmiendo.

- No me dejes mami, nunca- dijo sollozando

- Nunca mi amor, nunca te dejaré ni a ti ni a tu hermana, las amo más que a nada- la acuné en mis brazos y comencé a cantarle hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

No podía seguir viendo a mis pequeñas sufrir, aunque no lo aparentaran la ausencia de su padre les había herido demasiado, y yo no las había cuidado como él me lo pidió, todo lo había hecho mal, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo que ocurría con mis hijas? Claro, sólo pensaba en mi dolor, no podía seguir así, _tengo que ser fuerte, por ellas_, me lo repetí miles de veces. Y de nuevo, como cada noche comencé a llorar amargamente hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté a media noche y me di cuenta que Luna aun dormía en mis brazos, me levanté y acomodé el sillón para simular una cama, le puse una cobija que las enfermeras nos habían llevado y una almohada, y acomodé a mi hija. Me quedé observando cómo dormían; se veían tan hermosas durmiendo, en realidad haciendo lo que sea se veían hermosas. Sin duda amo a mis hijas, no sé qué haría sin ellas. Me acomodé en otro de los sillones del cuarto y me dispuse a dormir, no sin antes darles un beso a mis hijas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

bueno una cosa que no habia comentado, este fic lo estoy haciendo con una amiga, ella escribió el cap anterior.

y bueeno lo mas importante:

gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

de verdad gracias!

(:


	4. Oh! la abuela

**Capitulo 3**

Desperte y me di cuenta de que eran las 9 de la mañana, mis niñas seguían dormidas. Decidi ir a darme un baño, no queria dejar a Luna aquí, asi que la desperte.

- Lunita, despierta cariño.- La movi con un delicado movimiento.

- ¿Mami?.- entre abrio sus pequeños ojos adormilados.

- si, pequeña, despierta, tenemos que ir a casa a arreglarnos, no queremos que cuando estrella despierte nos vea asi cierto?

- no, mami vamos, ¿Cuándo regresemos podemos ir a visitar a Anthony?

- si, cariño, ahora vamos a decirle a una enfermera, que nos vamos para qe cuide a tu hermana.

- okay.- tome a mi hija de la mano y al salir vimos a Edward en la central de enfermeras pidiendo unas cosas, nos acercamos.

- Buenos dias, Bella.

- Hola Edward.

- ¡Edward!.- saludo Luna y salto a sus brazos, se veian lindos, ya lo habia dicho?

**Edward POV**

Desperte esa mañana con una sonrisa en mi rostro, supuse que habia sido por el hecho de que conoci a Bella y a su pequeña hija, son adorables las dos, supongo que Estrella tambien tiene que ser encantadora.

Anthony aun estaba dormido, asi que aproveche y fui a la estacion de enfermeras a pedir que lo cuidaran unos momentos ya que tenia hambre. Para mi sorpresa ahí estaban Bella y Luna.

- Buenos dias, bella.

- Hola Edward.

- ¡Edward!.- Luna salio corriendo a mis brazos, esa niña era un encantoo aunque apenas la conocia.

- ¿Quieren ir a desayunar?.- le pregunte a bella, no me habia dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran hermosos.

- Pero, no estamos arregladas y debemos ir a la casa a cambiarnos.

- Solo vamos a la cafeteria del hospital, a demas las dos se ven muy bien.

- Mami, porfavor quiero ir con Edward.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Llegamos a la cafeteria, nos sentamos y pedimos una silla para Luna.

- ¿Qué vas a querer, Bella?.

- Creo que unos waffles, estaria bien, Luna ¿tu que vas a querer?

- Quiero… Huevito con Jamon y jugo de Naranja.

- Bueno, yo quiero Waffles tambien.- Los waffles eran lo mejor aquí en el hospital, llevo 1 año de mi vida desayunando waffles en el hospital, como no saberlo.

- Edward, ¿me permites hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Bella, las que quieras.

- No es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué paso con la mama de Anthony, supongo que es tu esposa?

- Irina, bueno pues como sabras tengo 25 años, y mi hijo tiene 6, lo tuve a los 19, Irina tenia 16, ya se que vas a decir que soy un pervertido, pero bueno, ella nos abandono a mi y a Anthony, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella, no se si vive o que pasa con ella, Anthony se ha vuelto mi razon de vivir, por el sali adelante, mi padre Carlisle nos apoyo, mi madre se quedaba con el cuando yo salia a la escuela, mis hermanas, le compraban todo lo que el necesitaba y junto con mis hermanos puse un taller mecanico, llegaba de la escuela y me iba al taller, después hacia tarea y pasaba lo que restaba del tiempo con Anthony, termine la carrera hace un año, de echo no he tenido tiempo de buscar un trabajo, recien termine cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad. Y Carlisle se ha hecho cargo de nuestros gastos.- Me dolia recordar esa parte de mi vida.

- Wow, si que eres fuerte, el Dr. Cullen es tu papa?

- Si.

- Pero se ve muy joven.

- ¿Me estas diciendo viejo?.- Bella se sonrojo, me encantaba que se pusiera asi.

- no claro que no, solo que es muy joven para tener un hijo de tu edad.

- Es que somos adoptados, el y Esme prefirieron tener hijos ya grandes, ademas de que Esme no puede tener hijos.

- oh.

- bueno ahora hablemos de ti, Bella.- En eso nos interrumpio la mesera.

- Buenos dias, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una dama sonriendo amablemente, la misma dama que me ha atendido todas i cada una de las mañanas, y todas las noches que eh ingerido mis alimentos en este hospital. Le trajo un mantel infantil y crayolas a Luna.

- Primero la señorita y la niña.- señale a Bella y a luna.

- Bueno, yo quiero Waffles y leche por favor, y para la niña un huevo con jamon y jugo de naranja.

- ¿Y tu Edward?.- la señora sabia mi nombre, mi direccion y hasta que talla de camisa era. Era mi confidente del hospital, todas las noches que he llorado, es la unica que me ha tendido su hombro para derramar mis lagrimas, ¿su nombre? Maria, tiene ascendencia latina, el caso es que es la unica que me ha sabido entender hasta ahora, Maria era una mujer de 45 años aprox. No muy alta, tenia el cabello largo, muy largo, negro y no tenia una sola cana.

- Hola Maria, buenos dias, yo lo de siempre ya sabes.

- ¿ Y quienes son estas bellas señoritas que te acompañan?

- Ella es Bella, y ella es su hija Luna.

- Que bonitas, bueno enseguida les traigo su desayuno.

- Gracias.- Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

- Bueno te hare la misma pregunta si me lo permites, ¿ El papa de tus hijas, vive contigo?

- Oh no James, fallecio.- pude notar la tristesa en sus ojos.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- No, Edward esta bien, tu no sabias.

- Mami, como me quedo el dibujo?- Luna habia dibujado unos coloridos dibujos de palito, dos grandes y tres pequeños y un angel sobre una nube.

- ¿Quiénes son, cariño?.

- Somos Estrella, Anthony, Tu, Edward y yo.- dijo la pequeña mientras iba señalando cada dibujo.

- ¿Y este angelito de aca?- Le pregunte.

- El, es papa, nos esta cuidando desde el cielo, deseando que volvamos a ser una familia feliz.

Maria nos trajo el desayuno. Delicioso por cierto, como siempre.

**Bella POV**

Mi hija habia mencionado a su padre y lo habia puesto en un dibujo. Era lindo, nos habia dibujado a Edward, Anthony, su hermana, a mi y a ella. James, lo extrañaba demasiado. La dama nos trajo el desayuno, era rico, pero solo podia concentrarme en mis pensamientos. Timbró mi telefono celular

- Mamá, hola, umh… que milagro.- estaba desconcertada, ¿mi madre hablandome después de tres meses?

- hola, Bella, estem… Phil y yo vamos en camino.

- ¡Mama! ¿A Nueva York?... pero tu odias NY.- esto si estaba muy muy raro.

- Bueno querida, llegaremos en 2 horas, ¿podrias ir por nosotros al aeropuerto?

- Mama, estoy en el hospital, Estrella está mal, ella tiene… anemia.

- Wow, querida, hubieras empezado por ahí.

- No me lo permitiste.- mi mamá era tan desesperante, aun asi la amaba.

- Bueno, en ese caso, nos iremos en Taxi, tengo llave de tu departamento.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche, necesito que te quedes con Luna.

- Perfecto, adios Bella.

- Adios, Ma'.

- Lo siento Edward, mi madre.

- ¿¿Hablo la abuela??, ¿Qué dijo?.- Luna amaba a su abuela.

- No hay cuidado, terminamos y nos vamos ...¿te parece?, digo, si quieres, para que puedas recibir a tu madre.

- No te preocupes, pero tu debes ir con Anthony, ya debe haber despertado.


	5. NOTA!

Bien, como verán este no es un capítulo nuevo. Sólo les diré que ya no me haré cargo de este fic… uhm tengo inestabilidad emocional, algo así, traigo muchas cosas encima y no creo poder escribir dentro de mucho tiempo… así que lo dejo en manos de mi gran amiga Anna!

Denle animos para que siga escribiendo :) y gracias a los que han leído y dejan sus reviews.

Bien, sin más que decir… me despido

Besos!


	6. Milagro

**Edward POV**

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos, llegue a donde Anthony, hoy le tocaba Quimioterapia, así que lo estaban preparando; me partía el corazón verlo así, a sus seis años tan indefenso, debía haber alguna forma de salvarlo, alguna cura y se que la encontraría.

- Papa.- dijo con ternura

- Si, pequeño.

- si muero, quiero que sepas que te amo y quiero que seas feliz con bella.- ese comentario me dejo desconcertado.

- Campeón, ¡que dices!, tu no te vas a morir, es una quimio como cualquiera, estarás de regreso en casa de la abuela Esme, y jugaras con tus tíos, enserio. Tu no te preocupes.- le sonreí –y con respecto a Bella, ella y yo comenzamos a ser amigos nada mas.

- Pero papa, ella es muy bonita, y además se nota que es muy buena.- En eso entro una enfermera.

- ¡Hola Anthony!, ¿listo?

- Si.- mi hijo sonrío, y luego entro Carlisle.

- Hola, Anth, como esta mi nieto favorito.

- ¡Abuelo!, hola.

- te robare a tu papa unos minutos, campeón.- dijo revolviendo su cabello, que era igual de desordenado que el Mio y del mismo color dorado, salimos del cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward, esta es la ultima quimioterapia, el niño ya no las puede soportar, además el cancer ya esta en etapa terminal, lo estamos venciendo.- dijo en un tono de alegria.

- ¡¿Qué?! , ¿estas seguro? Carlisle, mi hijo se esta curando, mi hijo se esta CURANDO.

- Si, Edward, Anthony presenta indices bajos de celulas cancerigenas, esta es su ultima Quimioterapia, con esta se eliminara la gran parte de la enfermedad, y en dos dias podra irse a casa, solo que seguira viniendo cada semana a radioterapia, solo para asegurarnos.

Mi hijo, mi luz, Anthony, se estaba curando, la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar, sentia que debia compartir mi felicidad con Bella.

-Gracias, Papá.- eran pocas las veces que le decia Papá, lo abrase.

- Son mi familia y los quiero.

- Regresare con Anthony a darle la noticia.

- Bien, yo iré a pasar visita.

- Carlisle, enserio Gracias.

Regrese al cuarto y estaba Anthony, viendo Nickelodeon.

- Pequeño, te tengo una noticia.

- ¿Es mala?

- No campeón, al contrario.

- Entonces, papi, ¿que me vas a decir?

- Anthony, te estas curando.

- ¿¡En verdad!?

- si hijo, estamos venciendo tu cancer.- Me acerque y abrase a mi hijo, el me correspondió.

- Te amo papá.

- yo a ti.

**Bella POV**

Llegue a donde estaba mi hija, seguía dormida, pero había regresado a su color, su piel era pálida, pero ayer se veía en exageración.

- Mamá, vendrá la abuela.- dijo en tono de felicidad Luna.

- Si, Gracias a Dios, quiso venir en un buen momento, te quedaras con ella y Phil, en la noche.

- Que emoción.

- Lo supongo.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el hospital, viendo televisión, supuse que mi madre habia llegado ya hace mucho , puesto que me hablo a las 9:30 masomenos y eran las 8:24 según el reloj, creo qe debia ir a dejar a Luna con Reneé.

- Luna, ya te voy a dejar con tu abuela, despidete de tu hermana.

- Esta bien mamá.- se acerco a la camilla- hermanita, quiero que mañana, cuando yo venga estes despierta por favor, tienes que conocer a Edward y a Anthony, ademas vino la abuela con Phill, y seguro que quieres ver que te trajo, Te amo Estrellita, hasta mañana.- le dio un beso en la frente- Mami, ¿puedo ir a despedirme de Edward y Anthony?

- Si pequeña, vamos te acompaño.

Llegamos al cuarto de Anthony, que estaba a cuatro del de Estrella, estaba cerrada la puerta, asi que toque y me abrio Edward.

- Hola Bella, Luna pasen.- tenia una sonrisa enorme y bella en su cara.

- Hola, te vez feliz.

- Lo estoy, Anthony, esta casi curado.

- ¿Que?, wow esa es una excelente noticia, me alegro por ti.- lo abraze y el respondio el abrazo, me separe, senti calor en mis mejillas, y supuse que me estaba sonrojando.- bueno vine a que Luna se despidiera, su abuela ya llego y se quedara a dormir con ella.

- ¡Lunaaa!.- grito Anthony, era encantador al igual que su padre.

- Hola, Tony, ¿te molesta que te diga tony?

- No, asi me dicen mis tias.´

- me voy Tony, nos vemos mañana.- sonrio

- Adios.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a anthony, y se sonrojo.- Adios Edward.

- Adios, Luna, ¿Bella te gustaria desayunar, mañana conmigo de nuevo?.

- Si, estaria bien, ¿mañana a las 10?

- En la cafeteria.

- Perfecto, adios Anthony.- le di un beso en la frente.- adios Edward.- Le di un beso en la mejilla, me hacia sentir bien, estar con el. _Sonrei para mi misma._

Tome de la mano a mi hija, y salimos del cuarto, fuimos a la estacion de enfermeras.

- Señorita.

- Si, ¿que sucede?

- Debo ausentarme, un rato, y no quisiera dejar a mi hija sola, ¿podrian encargarse de ella porfavor?

- Si, ¿en que cuarto esta?

- 445.- la enfermera reviso su lista.

- Estrella Applewhite ¿correcto?-

- si.

- Perfecto, nosotros nos encargamos.

- Gracias.

Saque mi celular de la bolsa, y marque el numero de mi madre. Timbro dos veces y me contesto una voz conocida pero masculina, era Phill.

- Hola, Phill, ¿ya estan en casa?

- ¡Hey!, Bella, si estamos en tu depa.

- Bueno esta bien, voy para aya.

- Bien, te esperamos.

- Adios Phill.- colgue.

* * *

**holaa, soii annaa, pues quiero decir que espero sigan leyendo la historia, creanme que la hago con mucho mucho esfuerzo y espero que les **

**guste, el cap de hoy no creo que les parezca interesante pero ya vendran los caps lindos y asi, solo que pues tienen que ir lento verdad? bueno...**

**les informo que Lola, esta bien, pues sigue un poco mal sentimentalmente, pero se recuperara, espero que pronto.**

_**Adios, Besos.**_

**_Nos leemos._**


	7. Cena Familiar

**Capitulo 5**

Bajamos al estacionamiento, busque las llaves de la camioneta, era una CV-R de honda negra, me la había regalado James en nuestro primer aniversario.

Puse a mi hija en su silla, y me dispuse a manejar, fue un viaje largo a pesar de que nuestro edificio estaba cerca, supuse que era por que no venia mi Estrellita, a ella le encanta estar cantando en el auto.

Llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y… ¡OH! Sorpresa olía delicioso, supuse que Phil que estaría cocinando, era muy buen cocinero, bueno en comparación de Reneé.

- Bells, llegaste.- dijo Phil, el me quería, sinceramente, creo que me quería mas que mi propio padre.

- hola, Phil.- lo salude dándole un beso en la mejilla y el hizo lo mismo.

- Hola pequeña Luna.

- Abuelo Phil.- La cargo en los brazos.- me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy.- susurro cerca de mi oído, solo salio una risita burlona de mis labios.

- ¿Que huele tan rico Abuelo?- hice énfasis en la ultima palabra, para molestarlo.

- Phil, para ti señorita, y estoy haciendo una nueva receta de Enchiladas, tu sabes que tu madre las adora. A veces siento que si fueran un ser humano, y fueran hombre me dejaría por ellas.- me limite a reír.

- ¿Y la abuela?- dijo Luna.

- Se esta bañando.

- ¡Luna!- Grito mi madre saliendo de mi recamara, se agacho y la niña salio corriendo a sus brazos.

- ¡Abue!- dijo Luna abrazando a mi madre, se querían tanto, aunque ocurría lo contrario con Estrella, mi otra hija no soportaba a su abuela.

- Bueno chicas, la cena esta lista.- dijo Phil, poniendo la cacerola con enchiladas en la mesa.

- Hola, Bella.- Dijo mi madre, abrazándome.- ¿Cómo estas, como esta Estrella?

- Bien, ella aun inconciente, pero dice el Dr. Que esta mejorando.- mi madre sonrío.

- Sentémonos, tengo hambre.- Dijo Phil.

Cenamos, platicamos de los muchos viajes que Reneé y Phil realizan, de la salud de Estrella, y después Luna quiso dormir, fui a acostarla y me despedí de ella, le di la bendición y rezamos juntas. Regrese a la sala.

- Mama, ya me voy tengo que regresar al hospital, mañana nos vemos.

- Esta bien Bella, cuídate.

- Adiós Phil.

- Adiós Bells, nos vemos mañana.

- Si.- me despedí de los dos con un beso en la mejilla, Salí de mi departamento, y llegue al auto. Me subí y recorrí el mismo camino, solo que ahora las lagrimas no dudaban en salir.

_Sin duda mi vida no era muy linda, bueno tenia a mis hijas, que eran lo mas hermoso, pero me faltaba James, me faltaban sus besos, necesitaba ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amo, sus manos, se que si el estuviera aquí no me permitiría llorar, bueno si estuviera aquí yo no estaría llorando, lo odio por dejarme, por hacerme sufrir, lo odio a el y a su maldita enfermedad, ¡Bella! ¿Como puedes decir eso?, no es verdad yo amo a James._

Seguí manejando con lagrimas en los ojos, llegue al hospital, ya era tarde, eran alrededor de las 10:30 u 11:00, la cafetería estaba cerrada, en la recepción no había nadie mas que un guardia, medio dormido. Subí al cuarto piso y vi a Edward, me acerque.

- hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, tu ¿Qué haces?

- Vengo llegando de dejar a mi hija en mi casa con mi madre.

- ¡OH!, oye ¿sigue en pie lo del desayuno?

- si claro, a menos de que tu no quieras.

- Yo… ¿no querer?- sonrío- Bella pero que dices claro que quiero.

- Esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemos, si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño.

- Si, claro, Adiós bella.- me acerque el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Entre al cuarto y ahí estaba mi Estrellita dormida, extrañaba ver sus ojos que eran verdes como los de su papa, vi a la enfermera dormida en el sillón entonces fui a despertarla, hice un ligero movimiento y ella despertó, se sorprendió al verme.

- Señora Applewhite.- si ese era mi nombre de casada.

- Señorita Swan, por favor.

- Claro, ¿me puedo retirar?

- Si, propio.

- Buenas noches.

- Si, igual.

La enfermera salio del cuarto. Acomode el sillón de modo que quedara tipo cama, puse las sabanas y cobijas, me lave los dientes y me acerque a Estrellita.

- Ya vine, cariño.- tome su mano- Yo se que no te agrada tu abuela, pero esta en la cuidad, yo creo que te trajo cosas muy bonitas, también, ¿sabes? Desayunare con Edward mañana, cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien. Bueno mi amor, tengo sueño, mami tiene que dormir, espero mañana ya poder ver tus ojitos.- Le di un beso en su frente y me fui a dormir, no sin antes como todos los días hace seis meses derramar unas lagrimas por mi amado James.

**Edward POV**

Desperté a eso de las 9:35, quede con Bella a las 10, solo me cambie y me lave la cara un poco, Anthony seguía durmiendo, hoy por fin después de casi 2 meses mi hijo vería mas allá de las puertas de este hospital, no quería saber cuando tendrá que pagar Carlisle, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto tuviera trabajo, Anthony y yo nos mudaríamos y le pagaría a mi padre cada centavo que ha gastado en nosotros. Solo tarde 5 minutos en vestirme y todo, así que me puse a ver caricaturas, me encantaba verlas, aunque Alice mi hermana siempre se quejaba de lo infantil que era, Gracias a Dios a mi hermano Emmet también le encantaban así que el me defendía. Pasaron más de 20 minutos, ya era la hora, Salí de la habitación y pedí que cuando despertara Anthony le dijeran que regresaría en un rato.

Baje en el elevador, esta vez tenia flojera de bajar escaleras, aunque siempre lo hacia, debia mantenerme un poco en forma. Fui a la cafetería y no la vi, por suerte aun no había llegado, siempre he creído que se ve mal que la mujer llegue primero, me senté en una mesa que tenia vista a la ventana, pensé que le gustaría, vino María.

- Hola, Ed ¿Ordenaras algo?- solo ella me decia Ed.

- Si, María, pero más tarde, estoy esperando a una… amiga.

- ¿La muchacha del otro día?

- si.- sonreí

- Pensé que ella era tu… ¿novia?

- ¡OH! No Bella no, no ella no es mi novia, su esposo hace poco que murió y además yo quiero dedicarme a mi hijo.

- Bueno, pero terminaran juntos.

- No lo creo, pero mira ahí viene.- se veía muy bonita, sencilla, pero bonita, se acerco mas, parecía buscarme y me encontró, sonrío.


	8. Al dia siguiente

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Deje a mi hija dormida, me dolia, pero habia quedado con Edward, baje las escaleras y me diriji a la cafeteria, lo busque en las mesas cercanas y no lo encontre, hasta que vi un muchacho de cabello dorado, mirando hacia la ventana en una mesa al fondo. Supuse que era el, me acerque y si, estaba en lo correcto era Edward, era tan guapo con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos color ambar, era un color extraño, en mi vida habia conocido personas con ese color, pero eran hermosos. Cualquier chica que estuviera con el, seria afortunada, no entiendo como Irina lo pudo dejar.

- Hola, Edward.

- Bella que gusto verte, sientate.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo.

- ¿y como esta Anthony?

- Muy bien, creo que ya hoy sale.

- ¡Oh!, que maravillosa noticia.

- ¿y Estrella?

- Bien, recobro su color, esperemos que hoy despierte.

- Seria muy bueno.

- Si.

- Bueno cuentame, ¿estudiaste algo Bella?

- Hasta la preparatoria, en mi ultimo año conoci a James, y pues un año después de eso llegaron mis gemelas y el siguió estudiando hasta terminar su carrera, pero pues yo no, aunque no me arrepiento, pero me hubiera gustado estudiar psicologia juvenil.

- ¡oh!, veo que te gustan los adolescentes.

- si, mucho, me muero por ver como seran mis hijas a esa edad, claro que tambien disfruto mucho verlas asi y bueno tu ¿Qué estudiaste?

- Derecho, pero la verdad solo elegi esa carrera por darle gusto a Carlisle, en realidad yo queria ser pianista.

- ¿enserio?, ¿puedo ver una de tus manos?

- ¿Para que?- dijo nervioso, _¿sera que lo pongo nervioso? pense._

- Tu enseñame tu mano.- Edward estiro una de sus manos hacia mi no con mucha seguridad que digamos- ¡vamos! No te voy a morder.- tome su mano- ¡Wow!.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tengo?, no me digas que olvide lavarme las manos.- dijo en tono de inocencia.

- No.- rei- es solo que tienes unas bonitas manos, serias un buen pianista.- Por fin logre que Edward se sonrojara.

- Estem… ¿Gracias?- se rio junto conmigo.

- oye, ayer me comentaste de tus hermanos, ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- le pregunte.

- Tengo 2, Alice y Emmet.

- Pense que tus dos hermanos eran hombres, por lo de que tenian un taller.

- ¡ah!, no es que son los Mellizos, Jasper es mi mejor amigo, y su hermana Rose es novia de Emmet, entonces a ellos los considero como mis hermanos tambien, ¿y tu, tienes hermanos?

- dos medios hermanos, Stan y Wendy, son hijos de mi padre y su esposa Margarita.

- Tus papas, ¿estan divorciados?

- Si, desde que yo tenia, 4 meses, pero mi madre nunca se nego a que viera a mi papa, siempre iba con el en las festividades, el vivia en Seattle, hasta que se caso y se fue a vivir a Miami.

- Interesante cambio, y tu ¿donde vivias?

- Bueno.- me limite a reir habia vivido en tantos lugares.- pues cuando naci, vivia en Forks, luego nos fuimos a Seattle, después vivi acerca de 5 años en Carolina del norte, luego vivi en Midland hasta los 10, Despues nos fuimos a Phoenix hasta qe cumpli 15 , después en Los Angeles hasta los 17, y luego llegue aquí a N.Y, y conoci a James y aquí he vivido, mi madre se fue a Mexico con Phil cuando yo me case.

- ¡Wow!, demasiados cambios.

- Si- rei- bueno basta de hablar de mi, ¿tu siempre has vivido aqui?

- ¡Oh!, no, no he cambiado tanto como tu pero, naci en Chicago, hasta los 18 luego mi familia y yo llegamos y aqui y conoci a Irina y pues ya, no fue tan interesante como tu historia.

-y… tu Edward… emh… ¿conociste a tus padres verdaderos?

- Si- sonrio- ellos murieron cuando yo tenia 10 años, y pues vivi en un orfanato hasta los 16 que fue cuando Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron, de echo me adoptaron primero que a mis hermanos.

- ¡Oh! lo siento tanto.

- No ni te apures hace mucho de eso y aunque no somos familia de sangre nos amamos como si lo fueramos.

_Sonrei._

- ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hermanos?

- Alice, 22 y Emmet 27, aunque Emmet es muy infantil.- reimos juntos- y tus hermanos o medio hermanos, o no se como tu te refieras a ellos, ¿Cuántos años tienen?

- Stan, tiene 17 y Wendy tiene 14, soy la mayor, de echo yo los quiero mucho y ellos adoran a mis niñas.

**Edward POV**

- Stan, tiene 17 y Wendy tiene 14, soy la mayor, de echo yo los quiero mucho y ellos adoran a mis niñas.- Bella se veia muy bonita hablando de su familia, sonrei, luego mire al reloj, nos habiamos pasado mas de una hora hablando y nos habiamos olvidado de la comida.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato, no se que me estaba pasando que me perdi en sus ojos café chocolate, no se su mirada me relajaba, estar con ella me llenaba de paz.

- Edward, ¿sigues ahí?

- Si, lo siento- senti como que regresaba de mi nube.

- Oye, ¿no tienes hambre?- me rei

- Si, mucha, ¿pedimos algo?

- Bueno- sonrei.

- ¡Maria!- Grite con amabilidad, maria sonrio y se dirigio a nosotros.

- Hola tortolos.- le hize una cara de callate a Maria, pero creo que no le importo, aunque fue bueno que dijera eso, por que hizo que Bella se sonrojara. ¿Qué van a comer hoy?

- Yo quiero fruta con yoghurt- dijo Bella.

- Yo lo de siempre- sonrei y Maria se fue.

- ¡Mira ya que hora es!- dijo Bella.

- Anthony, ya ha de haber despertado- le sonrei.

Maria llego con el desayuno, se veia delicioso, Bella y yo seguimos platicando nos quedamos ahí como hasta la 1:30, platicamos de nuestra vida, nuestros gustos que por cierto eran similares, nuestras historias y de muchas cosas mas, reimos, hasta que Carlisle llego para darle una noticia a Bella, creo que se trataba de Estrella, asi que pague y nos fuimos.

* * *

**eii... Hola, ¿como han estado? pues perdonenme por la tardanza pero no tenia ideas enserio, pero aqui estoy, espero se les haga lindo el nuevo cap =) bueno. Den ideas por favor!, adios nos leemos.**

**Anna.**

**P.D: Lola, se encuentra bien =) la veo mucho mejor.**


	9. Conociendo a la familia

**Bella POV**

Subimos y encontramos a la enfermera revisando el suero y los aparatos de mi hija, por fin había despertado, podía observar de nuevo sus ojitos azules, si Estrella tenia ojos azules y Luna los tenia verdes, era así por lo que las diferenciaba, la verdad no se de donde saco ese color, tal vez la abuela de James los tenia así o algo por el estilo. Corrí a abrazar a mi hija.

- ¡Estrella!

- ¡mama!, ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital cariño.

- ah.

- Mira, el es el Dr. Cullen y el es su hijo Edward.

- hola.- sonrío mi hija.

- Hola, Estrella ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Carlisle.

- Bien.

- Hola.- saludo Edward y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Bella, ¿puedes venir tantito al pasillo?- dijo Carlisle.

- Claro.

Salimos al pasillo

- Bella, creo que la daré de alta hoy.

- ¿enserio? Que buena noticia.

- Si, las vitaminas que le dimos vía intravenosa le hicieron muy bien.

- Dios, es la mejor noticia que me has dado.

- Bueno, puedes regresar, yo iré a admisión para que la den de alta y se pueden ir en una hora.

- Gracias, Dr.

- Dime Carlisle, creo que nos seguiremos viendo después de esto, creo que tu y Edward son muy buenos amigos.

- Si, la verdad si, bueno regresare con Estrella.- regrese al cuarto.

- Bella, tengo que ir con Anthony hoy sale entonces tengo que alistar todas sus cosas.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Si tú quieres, pero seria mejor que te quedaras con Estrella.

- Esta bien entonces te veo al rato.

- Si, adiós.- sonrío, _tenia una sonrisa __**TAN**__ pero __**TAN **__hermosa era perfecta, casi tan perfecta como la de James._

- nos vemos.- Edward salio del cuarto.

- Esta tu abuela en la ciudad.

- ¿que me trajo mami?

- no lo se ahorita veras.

- ¿voy a salir?

- si en una hora, déjame hablarle a tu abuela para que sepa.- tome mi celular y marque el número.

- ¿Mama?

- Si, Bella ¿todo bien?

- si de maravilla, Estrella despertó y sale esta misma tarde.

- Fantástico, le diré a Phil que prepare el spaghetti que tanto le gusta a Estrella.

- No, no te molestes, compraremos comida china.

- No es molestia, es mi nieta además tu sabes que a Phil le encanta cocinar.

- Esta bien, llegamos como en una hora y media.

Diría yo que pasaron como cuarenta minutos aproximadamente y llego Carlisle con los papeles de salida y dio ordenes de que desconectaran a mi hija, luego la cambie y la peine y salimos del hospital, al tiempo que salían nuestros amigos Edward y Anthony. Edward se acerco creo que dudo un momento pero al fin lo hizo y dijo.

- Me alegra verlas.- sonrío.

- Hola, a mi también me alegra verlos.- revolví el rubio cabello de Anthony, era un niño delgado, con cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos color gris, supongo que Irina los tenia de ese color o algo así, su piel era muy blanca, casi tan blanca como la de su padre.

- Bueno, Anthony y yo nos vamos, iremos a comer algo.

- Si quieren ir con nosotros, a mi departamento, hay comida ya hecha y sirve que no se los chicos se divierten un rato.

- Estarìa bien, pensaba ir con mi familia, pero ellos están de viaje en las Bahamas.- río- y no queremos estar solos.

- ¿entonces nos siguen o se van con nosotros?

- Papá, ¿podemos irnos con ellas?- dijo Anthony.

- Esta bien, emh… si quieres yo manejo.

- Bueno.- le di las llaves, creo que por primera ves en algún tiempo me sentia segura con un hombre que no fuera Phil. Salimos del hospital y les indique cual era la camioneta, la abrimos y subimos las pertenencias de los niños, los acomodamos en cada una de las sillitas, ya que Luna no estaba, entonces yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto y el en el otro.

**Edward POV**

Subimos a su camioneta negra, yo en el asiento del piloto y ella en el de enseguida, sentia como si fuéramos una familia que iba a su casa. Una familia feliz y eso es algo que yo nunca he tenido, bueno mi propia familia, tengo un hijo, pero me falta una esposa y creo que había encontrado a la persona perfecta, si me gustaba Bella, era pronto muy pronto, pero sentia que la conocía de toda la vida, la charla de hoy en la mañana me hizo saber lo que sentia por ella. El viaje fue calmado en cuanto a trafico, los chicos iban jugando, Bella y yo platicando y llevábamos de música a Muse, a los dos nos gustaba esa banda y Bella traía su disco en la guantera a si que los pusimos.

Me indico donde quedaba su depa y bajamos, bajamos a los chicos y subimos los 7 pisos en elevador. Era el departamento 712 abrimos.

- Reneé, Phil, luna, llegamos.- salio una mujer, de cabello castaño, delgada y con signos de edad de una de las recamaras.

- Bella, querida, ¡Estrellita!- Exclamo y abrazo a Estrella.

- Hola abuela.- dijo indiferente.

- Hola, ma'.- dijo Bella, así que ella era su madre.

- Les prepare comida.- dijo un hombre desde la cocina.

- ¡Phil!, hola.- volvió a decir Bella.

- Y bien, dinos quien es este apuesto caballero.- dijo su madre, Bella se sonrojo y yo también.

- El, es Edward y este pequeño es su hijo Anthony.

- Mucho gusto señora.- tendí mi mano para saludarla y ella respondió mi saludo.

- Y el es Phil, mi padrastro.

- Un gusto muchacho.- dijo el hombre y me abrazo.

- niños, vayan a jugar.- dijo Bella, Estrella y Anthony obedecieron y fueron a una de las recamaras donde supuse estaba Luna.

- Siéntense chicos.- dijo Reneé

- Gracias.- dije, eran muy amables.

El hombre nos sirvió la comida, era Spaghetti con albóndigas y salsa de tomate, junto con cuernitos rellenos de queso crema.

- Voy por los niños, para que coman.- dijo Bella, sin duda era una muy buena madre. Minutos después aparecieron las gemelas y Anthony, se sentaron a la mesa y Phil les puso un plato más pequeño que el de nosotros.

- Bueno Edward, cuéntanos, ¿trabajas?- pregunto la madre de Bella.

- Eh… no es que hace un año salí de la licenciatura, y justo hace un año le diagnosticaron Leucemia a Anthony, entonces pues no tuve tiempo de buscar trabajo, pero ahora que Anthony se ha recuperado creo que aceptare el trabajo que me ofrecieron unos amigos de mi padre en Tennessee, solo tengo que firmar unos papeles y ya.

- ¿Te iras?- pregunto Bella.

- Es muy probable.- era una de las razones por las que no me podía enamorar de ella.

- No… emh… no que bueno que conseguiste un trabajo.

- Creo.

Me quede ahí toda la tarde, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con ellos, los niños durmieron su siesta y Reneé preparo café, yo veía a Bella un poco triste, supuse que era por que seguía recordando a su esposo. En eso recibí una llamada telefónica.

- Edward.- era mi hermana Alice.

- ¿Alice, que no estaban en las Bahamas?

- si, pero hubo un pequeño problemilla y tuvimos que regresar, ¿puedes venir por nosotros al aeropuerto?

- si claro, ¿ya llegaron?

- ah… Edward, ¿crees que te estaría llamando si estuviéramos todavía haya?

- Claro, emh… llego en media hora.

- Esta bien.- colgué- lo siento era mi hermana.- me disculpe- debo irme.

- Edward, recuerda que venimos en mi camioneta, si quieres dejamos a los niños aquí, am… quitamos las sillitas y vamos por ellos.

- Bueno, ¿luego vamos por mi auto?

- si claro, vamos.

Quitamos las sillitas de la camioneta y nos subimos, otra vez como si fueramos pareja o algo así. Me sentia tan feliz a su lado, no se que tenia Bella que me hacia sentir esto, pero no podía enamorarme de ella, por que quizá yo me voy en una semana, y seria un desperdicio, _a demás entiende Edward su esposo acaba de morir. _Fue un viaje algo callado, ni siquiera pusimos música, y llegamos al aeropuerto.

* * *

**hola, perdon por la tardanza tenia muchos pendientes, y ademas nada de inspiracion pueden creerlo pero ya creo que de ahora en adelante empezare a actualizar mas seguido, bueno tambien den ideas por favor. **

**Nos leemos **

**Anna**

P.D: Lolaa no se ha conectado asi que no se mucho de ella.


	10. ¿Tan pronto?

**Bella POV**

Llegamos al aeropuerto, nos bajamos y nos quedamos acerca de 15 minutos en la sala de espera hasta que anunciaron que el vuelo de las Bahamas acababa de aterrizar.

- Vamos Bella, ya llegaron.- dijo Edward y tomo mi muñeca para indicarme que lo siguiera.

- Esta bien.- lo acompañe.

Vi que se acercaba una muchacha de baja estatura y delgada muy delgada, con pasos de bailarina, piel palida, cabello negro y con puntas para todos lados y ojos color negro. De su mano venia un hombre rubio con cabello muy desordenado y chino, piel palida y ojos verdes, delgado y alto mucho mas alto que ella. Tras ellos venian una pareja, los dos eran muy impresionantes, ella era impresionantemente bonita y el impresionantemente guapo, ella era rubia con cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, delgada con un cuerpo muy atletico, alta y tambien con piel palida. El era musculoso, cabello negro y chino muy muy chino, alto.

- ¡Hola Edward!- dijo la mujer pequeña con una muy melodiosa voz, al mismo tiempo que corria a abrazar a Edward.

- Hola Alice.- la abrazo y luego saludo a los demas con un saludo menos efusivo- Ella es Bella, una amiga.- me señalo, y la rubia me lanzo una mirada muy fria.

- Hola Bella, soy alice.- me abrazo- El es Jasper- señalo al hombre de cabello rubio y el saludo con un ligero movimiento de mano- El es mi hermano Emmet- señalo al musculoso, y el me tendio la mano- y por ultimo ella es Rosalie- señalando a la rubia, le tendi la mano pero ella me rechazo y no mas me dijo un indiferente '' ¿Qué hay?''.

- Bueno chicos, vámonos, Bella los dejara en casa.- dijo Edward.

- Edward, ¿y Anthony?- pregunto Emmet.

- En casa de Bella.

- ¿No seria bueno que fueramos por el?- dijo Alice.

- Preferiria ir yo por el, ire cuando ya se queden ustedes en casa.

- Bien.- dijo Emmet.

Fuimos hasta la casa de Edward, era una casa muy grande, era muy emh… ¿_minimalista?_ Todo era muy genial, no tenia toques rusticos, todo era muy moderno.

- ¡Esme!- Grito Emmet. En eso salio una mujer, de estatura media, delgada, cabello rizado, castaño hasta los hombros, ojos color miel y una expresión maternal en su cara.

- ¡Que sorpresa!, pense que se quedarian aya una semana mas.- dijo la mujer- ¿y ella quien es?- me señalo de una manera tierna.

- Ella es Bella mama, viene conmigo.- dijo Edward de una manera timida.

- ¡Oh! Bella, mucho gusto soy Esme, la madre de Edward, Tienes que saber que Edward no ha tenido novia en mucho tiempo.- Me sonroje ante ese comentario.

- Esme, ella… no… es… mi novia.- dijo al fin Edward.

- oh, ya veo…- hizo una pausa- chicos ¿Por qué se regresaron tan pronto?

- Supimos que Anthony se recupero, Carlisle nos dijo que de ser asi Edward tomaria el trabajo en Tennessee y se iria en unos dias, asi que decidimos venir a despedirnos, las Bahamas siempre estaran ahí.- dijo la pequeña Alice.

- ¿Mas noche platicamos si? Tengo que ir por Anthony.- dijo Edward- vamos Bella.

- si, emm… un gusto conocerlos a todos.- me despedi con un movimiento de mano y nos fuimos.

En mi camioneta nos pusimos a platicar.

-Bella, mañana firmo los papeles y me voy el sabado.- dijo el un poco desanimado.

- ¿Te quieres ir?- pregunte.

- No, pero es muy buena oferta de trabajo, mejor de lo que pense, nada comparado con las que me ofrecen aquí, tengo que darle lo mejor a mi hijo, se lo merece.

- Pero tu no eres feliz, mereces ser feliz.

- Soy feliz, si mi hijo lo es.

- Edward, eres muy buen padre.

- Gracias.

Seguimos platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegamos al departamento.

Abri la puerta y todo estaba muy silencioso, en eso vi a mi madre caminar hacia nosotros.

-Shh! Los niños ya estan dormidos.

- ¿Pues que horas es?- pregunto Edward.

- las 10:24.- dijo Reneè

- Si, que es tarde.- dije

- Bueno ire a despertar a Anthony.

- bien, ire a poner las sillitas en la camioneta.

- Esta bien.- dijo Edward.

**Edward POV**

Bella salio a poner las sillitas y su madre me indico donde dormian los niños. Vi a Anthony dormido como un angel, creo que nunca lo habia visto tan dormido. Vi su cabello rubio, igual que el de su madre, sorprendentemente no se le cayo con las quimioterapias. Era tan pequeño y tan indefenso, por que a sus seis años era mas pequeño de lo normal. Lo cargue en brazos.

- Papa, ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo adormilado.

- A casa hijo.

- Pero aquí estoy bien.

- Si, mañana te vuelvo a traer, pero por ahora hay que ir a casa a dormir.

Lo lleve hasta la sala y ahí estaba Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella.

- Claro, le dije.- salimos del departamento- oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- si, el que necesites.

- ¿Puedo dejarte mañana a Anthony, mientras yo voy a firmar los papeles, en el corporativo?

- si, claro.- dijo y sonrio, bajamos el elevador, llegamos al lobby.

- Buenas noches, Srta. Swan- dijo el portero.

- Buenas noches, Pablo.- le dijo ella, llegamos al estacionamiento y abrio la camioneta, subi a Anthony y luego subimos nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿te vas el sabado?

- Si, tengo que irme lo mas pronto posible.

- Y, ¿tienes donde vivir?

- Si, me ofrecen un departamento en el centro de Tennessee, por parte del corporativo.

- ah que bien y ¿ya sabes a que escuela ira Anthony?

- si, a un colegio privado, que tambien va a pagar el corporativo.

- ¿auto?

- Nuevo, del corporativo.

- oh, te tratan bien.- me limite a reir.

- creo que si.

- ¿No sabes cuando regresaras?

- no, es mas no se si regresare, creo que ni a las festividades podre venir.

- ah, pues bueno.- vi a Bella, desanimarse ¿a caso Bella se desanimaba por mi partida?, llegamos al hospital que era donde tenia mi auto, cambie a Anthony, de coche y me despedi de Bella.

- Entonces mañana nos vemos ¿si?

- Claro, ¿a que hora lo vas a llevar?

- Como a eso de las 10

- Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana

- Adios Bella.

- Adios Edward.- dijo ella subio a su camioneta y se fue, subi a mi auto, era un volvo plateado, suficiente para Anthony y yo. Sali de tras de ella y segui la ruta que habia seguido durante todo este tiempo, tal ves era la ultima vez que lo hacia, disfrute el viaje, pues era uno de los ultimos, puesto que al parecer, me quedaria en Tennessee aproximadamente 8 o 9 años quizás 10 sin poder volver.

* * *

**¿Que sorpresa no?, ¿se lo esperaban? hehe, ****pero bueno espero les guste. Sigan aportando ideas, son bienvenidas**

**Gracias a Arixa hehe, bueno me despido. Nos leemos.**

**Anna**

**P.D: Lolis, esta muy bien, solo que aun se siente bien para escribir.**


	11. Ya los firme

**Bella POV**

Hoy era jueves, faltaban dos días para la partida de Edward, me dolía un poco por que era con el primer hombre con el que me sentia a gusto, segura, no se… me sentia muy bien con el. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, valla que me desperté muy tarde. Fui a ver el cuarto de las gemelas y aun estaban dormidas, aun no las quería llevar a la escuela, hasta el siguiente lunes. Mi mama estaba en la cocina hablando en voz baja con Phil y tomando café, al parecer aun no se daban cuenta de que había despertado, llegue a la cocina.

- Hola, mama.- le dije

- Bella, ¿como dormiste?

- Bien y ¿ustedes?

- Bien.- dijeron Phil y mi madre al mismo tiempo.

- ¿quieres desayuno?, prepare hot cakes, pero si quieres te puedo dar fruta.

- No, si quiero los hot cakes.- le sonreí.

- Oigan, vendrá Anthony, dijo Edward que lo iba a traer por que va a firmar los papeles de su trabajo.

- bueno, esta bien ¿vas a salir?

- si, tengo que ir al supermercado y a ver unas cosas del departamento y a camioneta y a demás necesito ir por unos papeles de la universidad.

- ¿Universidad?

- Si, ¿no te dije?

- no.

- Estudiare… Psicología.

- ¿Con que dinero?

- James, me dejo un fondo de ahorro, teníamos planes de que yo estudiara.

- ah, ¿y las niñas?, ¿quien las cuidara?

- Buscare una niñera.

- Bueno, en ese caso Bells, Phil y yo podemos quedarnos un tiempo, no se hasta que las niñas estén un poco mas grandes. Si en caso de que llegaran a necesitar a Phil en el trabajo, pues yo me quedo.

- ¿En serio?, gracias mama te amo.- La abrase, en realidad me sorprendía su ofrecimiento. En eso tocaron el timbre- Debe ser Edward- Abrí la puerta y si efectivamente era el- Hola Edward.

- Hola Bella.

- ¡Anthony!- le dije revolviendo su cabello.

- Hola, Bells.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me dicen Bells?

- Pues, se oye mas bonito que Bella ¿no te molesta que te diga Bells?

- No, cariño, claro que no.

- Bueno Bells.- Edward río, me encantaba su sonrisa- Me voy tengo una reunión preeliminar ahorita a las 11, Adiós.- Odiaba esa palabra, sobre todo cuando venia de sus labios, por que sabia que en pocos días esa palabra seria por mucho tiempo, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, y a Anthony le revolvió su cabello.

- Bueno Anthony, ¿ya desayunaste?

- Mi tía Rose, esta a ''dieta'', eso hace que nadie comamos, mi papa y yo siempre tenemos que comer fuera cada que mi tía esta a dieta.- Rodó los ojos de una manera graciosa.

- Pues aquí nadie esta a dieta, cariño, preparamos Hot Cakes.

- ¿Puedo comer?

- Claro, cariño, puedes comer TODO lo que se te antoje.

- Gracias, te quiero mas que a la tía Rose.- Me limite a reír.

Anthony y yo nos sentamos a comer mientras platicábamos y esperábamos que las gemelas se despertaran. Al fin se despertó Luna, le serví desayuno y luego Estrella, comieron y se pusieron a ver películas, mientras yo me fui a bañar y a arreglar, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla entubado que según yo no me quedaba, por que era de antes de embarazarme de las gemelas, pero me cerro y me quedo perfecto, busque una blusa de tirantes rosa fucsia y me recogí el cabello con una coleta, busque unas sandalias, negras de plataforma y me las puse. Me veía bien nadie diría que soy viuda y tengo dos hijas, parecía una chica de preparatoria. Deje a los niños viendo la película de Encantada, a mi madre leyendo un libro y a Phil viendo el baseball.

Subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí al campus de la universidad, fui a servicios escolares, me forme en la fila, iba a pagar mi inscripción, pues empezaba clases en septiembre y estabamos a mediados de agosto, entonces habia gente como yo que no se daba tiempo de pagar a buen tiempo, habia como unos 30 delante de mi, en eso reconoci a la persona que estaba justamente enfrente. Era la pequeña Alice, no sabia si hablarle o no, hasta que ella volteo y se percato de que era yo.

-Bella, que gusto.- dijo muy feliz.

-Hola Alice.- le sonrei.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella.

- Pagare mi inscripción

- ¿Qué estudias?- hizo una carilla de asombro.

- Empezare la Licenciatura en Psicologia Juvenil.

- Adolescentes, ya veo.

- ¿Y tu?- le pregunte.

- Voy en septimo semestre de arquitectura.

- ah que bien.

Seguimos platicando hasta que fue su turno, pago y nos despedimos, luego pague yo, me dieron mi recibo y fui a servicios escolares a que me dieran mi horario. Llegue y habia una señorita ahí.

- Buenas tardes, vengo por mi…

- ¿nombre?

- Isabella Swan.- la señorita me entrego una carpeta, de muy mala gana.- Gracias.

- Si como sea, el que sigue.- _que persona tan mas grosera_ pense.

Despues de pasar ese mal rato, me fui a mi camioneta y me dirigi a las oficinas administrativas del departamento, tenia que pagar una cuota de vigilancia, que incluia camaras alarmas y no se que tanto en realidad nisiquiera me importaba, pero por la seguridad de mis hijas, lo iba a pagar.

**Edward POV**

Eran las 10:30, habia llegado a las oficinas corporativas, el buffete estaba en el 14 piso, subi por el elevador y llegue a una recepcion.

- Buenos Dias, tengo una cita con el Sr. Miller.- le dije a la recepcionista.

- Buenos Dias, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto.

- Edward Cullen.

- Si, ¿el Lic. Cullen?

- el mismo.- le sonrei.

- Bien, si quiere tomar asiento.

- Gracias.

Me sente en la sala de espera, vi un periodico que habia ahí, luego me pare para tomar agua, me sente de nuevo, vi una revista, espere como unos 20 minutos.

-Lic. Puede pasar.

-Gracias.

Pase a la oficina, era grande, tenia un escritorio de caoba muy muy brillante, dos sillones de cuero negro y refri pequeño, ademas de una computadora, y todo eso, la oficina estaba sola, a si que supuse que me podia sentar y me sente en una de las sillas del escritorio. Abrieron la puerta y entro el Sr. Miller.

- Buenos dias Edward, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien y ¿usted?

- no me quejo.- rio- bueno estas aquí para firmar tu contrato ¿cierto?

- si señor.

- Bueno, no tomara mucho tiempo, aquí tengo el contrato, lo firmas y te quiero aya el lunes a las 8.

- Si señor.- me dio el contrato, lo lei minuciosamente y por fin me dispuse a firmarlo.

- Hijo, acabas de tomar la mejor decision de tu vida no te arrepentiras de estar en Miller & asociados. Tu hijo y tu tendran la mejor vida.

- Muchas Gracias señor.

Me levante, me despedi de el y sali de la oficina, tenia 2 dias para irme, fui al estacionamiento y me subi a mi carro, tenia que ir al aeropuerto a comprar los boletos, tome la ruta y me fui.

* * *

**Hola, espero les guste, sinceramente estos dias no he estado muy inspirada pero pues para no fallarles aqui esta.**

**Nos leemos**

**Anna**


	12. Bella, te quiero Adios

**Edward POV**

Hoy era viernes, ayer fui por mi hijo a eso de las 6 de la tarde y me quede unas horas en casa de Bella, platicamos, cenamos, realmente la pasamos bien, Anthony y yo salimos de ahí aproximadamente a las 10.

Hoy, me levante a las 8:00a.m y me dedique a hacer maletas, primero guarde toda mi ropa casual, ropa interior y al ultimo todos mis trajes y cosas personales. Luego fui al cuarto de Anthony y silenciosamente aliste todas sus cosas. Termine a eso de las 11:00, teniamos mucha ropa gracias a Alice. Anthony desperto y Esme le hizo desayuno, yo ya habia comido asi que vi a Esme jugar con su nieto mientras lo alimentaba. Creo que extrañaria eso, aun no sabia como le iba a hacer, mi hijo y yo solos con mas de 10 horas de trabajo al dia, no sabia con quien se quedaria Anthony, tenia muchas cosas que resolver.

- Mamà, me gustaria, que hoy, se reuniera toda la familia, incluyendo a Bella, para despedirme de todos, mañana nos iremos muy temprano.

- esta bien Edward,¿a que hora quieres hacer eso?

- me gustaria que fuera a eso de las siete, o algo asi.

- bien, le dire a tu padre y a tus hermanos.

- Esta bien, mas tarde le digo a Bella.- Anthony dejo de comer para dirigirse hacia nosotros.

- ¡Papa! ¿Pueden venir las gemelas?

- Van a venir hijo.

- ¡Yupi!- dijo de manera muy alegre Anthony.

- bueno Edward, necesito que vayas al super mercado, y traigas esta lista de cosas, para preparar la cena.

- si, Anthony ¿quieres ir conmigo?

- ¡si!, ¿me compraras chocolates?

- uno, ¿recuerdas que el doctor dijo que no podias comer azucar todavía?

- si.- dijo en un tono triste

Esme me dio la lista, me puse una camisa, y sali a la cochera, hoy usaria el porshe de Alice era convertible, y queria disfrutar por ultima vez el aire de aquí de Nueva York, aunque sea para ir al supermercado.

- Anthony, ¡date prisa!- le grite desde el carro, y después toque el claxon una vez.

- espera papa.- dijo saliendo con un tenni en la mano- es que no me lo puedo poner.- me rei y le revolvi el cabello.

- ven aca.- le dije, tome el tenni luego se lo puse y finalmente lo amarre- ¿Listo?

- si papa.- arranque el carro y me dirigi al wal*mart mas cercano.

Me dedique a ver el camino, cada anuncio, tienda, un que otro arbol, los carros, la calle, todo, sin duda extrañaria todo esto, pero iba a tener una vida mejor sin depender de mi padre.

Fueron como 6 minutos de viaje hasta que llegamos a un K-mart, supuse que habia lo mismo, me baje y baje a mi hijo, pusimos la alarma del carro y fuimos a la entrada, tomamos un carrito, Anthony se trepo en la parte de atrás y entramos, lo que habia primero en la lista era Spaghetti, Esme haria una de sus famosas pastas, fuimos al pasillo donde estaban, compre

dos paquetes como lo indicaba la lista, después nos dirigimos a las verduras, a comprar un par de tomates, a Esme no le gustaba usar los pures y los preparaba ella misma, luego fuimos a las especias por un poco de albahaca, pasamos por mantequilla y al final por queso parmesano, fuimos a los juguetes para comprarle un regalo a las niñas de Bella, escogimos unas lindas muñecas y luego anthony quiso un carrito, de pasada nos quedaban los vinos y elegi un Coñac y un vino tinto, de las mejores marcas, fuimos a pagar habia mucha gente, entonces esperamos unos 20 minutos mientras esperaba tome una revista de espectáculos y me puse a hojearla, lo de siempre, cosas superficiales como romances rotos, infidelidades, operaciones, cosas sin sentido, lei mi horoscopo, me divertian mucho las tonterias que ponian, al fin me toco pagar, deje la revista y puse todas las cosas, en realidad pense que iba a ser mucho, pague y nos fuimos al carro.

Llegamos a casa y deje las cosas en la cocina no habia nadie entonces Emmet debia estar con Rose, Alice con Jasper y en eso llego Esme con un libro en la mano.

- Te estaba esperando Eddy.- dijo mi madre.

- Esme, te he dicho que no me llames Eddy.- le dije en tono de chiste.

- Esta bien Edward, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?

- si claro.- Esme empezo a sacar todo y yo meti las botellas de licor al refrigerador- Le voy a hablar a Bella.- Sali hacia la estancia, saque mi celular y marque el numero de Bella.

- ¡Papa!- grito Anthony desde el cuarto de juegos.

- Ya voy Anthony.- Le grite desde la sala y en eso contesto Bella- ¡Hola!

- Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien y ¿tu?

- Muy bien, ¿Listo con las maletas?

- si, oye queria invitarte a ti, a las niñas y a tus emh…

- ¿padres?

- si padres, a una despedida que me hara mi familia, me voy mañana muy temprano.

- emh… si, esta bien ahí estaremos

- Bien aquí los veo- nos quedamos callados acerca de 20 segundos.

- Edward, no me has dicho a que hora es.

- ¡Cierto!, a las 7 u 8.

- Bien ahí estaremos, bye.

- Adios Bella.- colgue, me dirigi a la sala de juegos con Anthony, que ya habia puesto la pelicula al parecer ya no me necesitaba. No podia ser que me pusiera tan nervioso cuando hablaba con Bella, si asi me ponia por telefono no queria saber como era en persona.

Después de eso, no hize nada solo me bañe, y me vesti con algo un poco formal, un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, iba a ponerme corbata pero no era tan formal, asi que me abri los primeros dos botones de la camisa , mi cabello, pues mi cabello, no tenia por que peinarlo me gustaba mucho asi, por lo que asi lo deje. Tiempo después me fui a ver los ultimos detalles de la cena, y a ver si Alice habia arreglado a Anthony. Se llegaron las 8 de la noche, pusimos la cena y por fin llegaron Bella y sus gemelas.

Pasamos un muy buen rato, los chicos se fueron a jugar y los adultos platicamos, tomamos vino, cenamos y nos reimos mucho.

-Sra. Cullen, la pasta estuvo deliciosa.- dijo Bella.

- Esme, corazón dime Esme, pero gracias.

- Edward, gracias por invitarnos pero ya nos vamos es tarde.

- Bien, vamos por los niños

- si.- fuimos por las gemelas de Bella, los niños se despidieron y luego las tres se despidieron de mi familia.

- salgo a despedirlas.- dije y caminamos hacia la entrada, salimos y le ayude a Bella con las niñas.

- Bueno Edward, no me queda mas que despedirme y desearte mucha suerte, me dio muchísimo gusto conocerte aunque fuera solo por unos días.- dijo Bella con la voz a punto de romperse.

- Bella, pues espero que algún dia vayas a visitarme en Tennessee, te quiero mucho.- acto seguido a esto, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y yo me perdi en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

**Bella POV**

- Bella, pues espero que algún dia vayas a visitarme en Tennessee, te quiero mucho.- no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que mirar sus ojos ambar, eran muy lindos. Senti que nuestros cuerpos cada vez se acercaban mas, era algo que no podía controlar, en eso nuestras respiraciones se iban agitando y lo sentía cada vez mas y mas cerca hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a una corta distancia y fue ahí cuando se juntaron en un beso, tierno, corto pero muy lindo. Nos separamos y me di cuenta que yo estaba en exceso sonrojada.

-Disculpame, no se que me ocurrió.- dijo Edward también sonrojado.

- No Edward, no fue tu culpa, debo irme… ¿me hablas cuando llegues?

- si cuenta con ello.- subi a la camioneta y me fui. Todo el camino estuve pensando en ese beso.

Por fin llegamos al departamento, Luna llego dormida en mis brazos, la lleve a su recamara y la acoste en su camita, la cambie de ropa, mientras estrella se preparaba para dormir, dimos Gracias a Dios juntas y Estrella se durmió. Regrese a la sala y vi una nota de Reneéque decía que regresarían tarde, asi que decidi ir a dormir.

**Edward POV**

Sábado, 8:00a.m, Anthony y yo subimos al avión, y nos acomodamos, nos despedimos de todos con la mano, Bella estaba ahí, fue a despedirse de mi y a darle un regalito a Anthony. El avión despego, y fue ahí donde Anthony y yo comenzábamos una nueva vida.

**Bella POV**

Despego el avión, solo vi como se iba, se alejaba el avión, se alejaba Edward, el primero hombre con quien me había sentido segura después de James.

* * *

**ENORMES DISCULPAAS!!!!!**

**eii perdonenmee enseriooo, les pido una disculpa a tods perdon,entre a la prepa & luego mis ideas andaban en otro ladooo & pf.. peroo aqui esta. (:**

**esperoo no se hayan olvidado de la historia :D haha cuidense un beso a todos.**

**anna**


	13. Sin Edward, Sin Bella

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Hoy era Lunes, era extraño, aunque conocía a Edward de hace muy poco, lo extrañaba, solo pensaba en su ausencia, era la única persona con la que había hecho amistad tan rápido, tenia a las demás madres de familia del preescolar al que iban mis hijas, pero todas estaban casadas por lo que en las reuniones de lo único que hablaban era de sus maravillosos esposos. Con la que mas había echo amistad fue con Alice la hermana de Edward, espero seguir en contacto con ella.

Hoy era mi primer dia de clases en la Facultad de Psicologia y Reneé se había ofrecido a ir por mis hijas a la escuela. Me desperté a eso de las 6 a.m, me bañe y me aliste, me puse algo sencillo quería dar una buena impresión a mis compañeros de clase por lo que me puse una falda campesina blanca, una blusa de manga corta café y unos flatts del mismo color café con toques dorados, deje mi cabello suelto y solo me puse una diadema negra, mi maquillaje era muy ligero, base, un poco de rubor y lip gloss sin color.

Reneé se encargo de mis hijas, las despertó y les puso el uniforme, yo solo me dedique a peinarlas mientras Phil hacia desayuno. Eran una muy buena ayuda en mi vida, en otras circunstancias yo solo les hubiera dado cherrios con leche o galletas oreo. Desayunamos omelette de huevos con queso y jamon, leche o café y pan tostado con mermelada.

Reneé fue conmigo a dejarlas a la escuela y luego iba a dejarme a mi a la facultad y ella se quedaría con la camioneta, solo en lo que comprabamos un carro chico para ella.

Llegamos a la escuela y las lleve hasta el salón, salude a la maestra y a las demás madres que estaban ahí y me fui. Subi a la camioneta de nuevo y nos fuimos a la facultad, llegamos y Reneé se estaciono, me baje, baje mis cosas y me fui, solo me quede a ver como ella se iba en eso se dieron las 8 a.m y fue hora de entrar a clases.

**Edward POV**

Lunes, mi primer dia en el despacho, me levante a eso de las 6:30 a.m. Mi casa bueno si asi se le podía llamar, era grande mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba amueblada asi que no batalle en acomodar cosas, solo quitaría o cambiaria un que otro detalle que no me gustaba pero lo demás era bonito.

Bueno levante a Anthony junto conmigo, era su primer dia en la elemental, solo esperaba que aguantara, aun estaba débil pero Carlisle dijo que si podía ir.

Le di cereal con leche y un pan tostado, mientras yo me cambiaba el desayunaba. Me puse un traje negro y una camisa negra con una corbata morada me gustaba mucho como se veía, mi cabello pues lo intente peinar pero no cedió. Termine y le puse el uniforme a Anthony, lo peine su cabello era lacio asi que no tuve problema, por fin terminamos y nos fuimos, me habían dado un volvo, era igual al que tenia en nueva york solo que este era negro. _Necesitaba una mujer, que me ayudara con Anthony, en verdad si la necesitaba, pensé._

Lo único que podía hacer era buscar un ama de llaves o algo asi, la mujer que quería para mi estaba lejos y quien sabe cuando la volveria a ver, quisa cuando nos encontremos de nuevo ella este felizmente casada o algo asi, por lo que seria sano olvidarme de ella, de todos modos le hablaría hoy para decirle que todo salió bien con el cambio.

Llegamos al colegio de Anthony, era muy grande asi que fui a la dirección a preguntar donde estaba su salón.

-Buenos días.- dije amablemente a la señorita que supuse era la secretaria.

- buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- dijo ella sonriendo.

- me gustaría saber donde esta el salón de primer grado en elemental.

- saliendo de aquí, cruza el pasillo y da vuelta a la izquierda, cuenta 5 puertas y donde hay un 1 en la ventana ahí es.

- muchas gracias.- salimos de la oficina – ¿aprendiste donde es?

- si, papa.

- porque mañana no tendre tiempo de traerte yo.

- si aprendi no te preocupes papi.- llegamos al salón, estaba abierto y estaban entrando los niños.

- bueno aquí te dejo chaparro.

- bueno papi, nos vemos mas tarde.- lo abraze.

- te quiero, cualquier cosa le dices a tu maestra, suerte.

- yo también te quiero.- lo vi entrar al salón, le sonreí a la maestra y le deje mi celular para que cualquier cosa me hablara. A Anthony nunca le había hecho falta una madre, pero no tenerla lo hizo madurar, además su enfermedad lo hizo fuerte, tan fuerte que no le costaba mucho separarse de mi.

Me fui al despacho, me asignaron una oficina muy grande ya que yo era el jefe ahí, no hize nada importante, mas que acomdar papeles, documentos y ambientarme. Me hablaron una vez del hospital central de Tennesse para confirmar la cita que Carlisle le había sacado a Anthony para seguir su tratamiento yo no tenia problema con el horario pues no la habían programado el viernes a las 5 para que Anthony se quedara viernes y sábado en el hospital, por mi estaba bien. Se llego la hora de ir por Anthony, sali de mi oficina y ahí estaba Brittany mi secretaria, tenia aproximadamente 20 años, era esbelta, coh una cara muy infantil y cabello rubio, lacio y largo, era muy parecido al de Irina.

-Brittany, voy a salir un momento voy por mi hijo a la escuela, si alguien habla o viene dile que no tardo.- le dije amablemente.

- Si Licenciado.- dijo ella y Sali de la oficina, llegue al carro y emprendi el viaje hacia la escuela de Anthony, por fin llegue y me estacione una calle atrás. Fui a la escuela y entre a su salón, ahí estaba el jugando con un niño y su video juego.

-¿Viene por Anthony?- dijo la maestra.

- Si, ¿Cómo se porto?

-Anthony es un niño maravilloso, se porto muy bien y no hizo problemas.

- Que bueno que me dice eso.- le sonreí me llenaba de orgullo que hablaran asi de mi hijo.

-Anthony, ya llegaron por ti.- dijo la maestra, nos despedimos y salimos del salón, llevaría a Anthony conmigo al trabajo.

Llegamos a la oficina de nuevo y me puse a checar unos documentos que me habían dejado mientras no estaba, Anthony se puso a jugar y a platicar con Brittany. Se dieron las 7 p.m y nos fuimos a la casa, prepare cena, macarrones con queso y nos pusimos a ver televisión juntos, como siempre caricaturas como bob esponja o cosas asi, terminamos, nos alistamos para dormir y nos fuimos a la cama. Cuando Anthony se durmió, yo me levante para hablarle a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Hoy había sido un dia largo, mis profesores me encargaron bastante tarea en un solo dia, casi no había estado con las niñas, por que después de la escuela, tuve que haces las compras de los viveres que faltaban y fui a comprar una computadora nueva y lo que restaba de la tarde hize tarea, mientras las niñas veian películas o jugaban con la abuela o cocinaban con Phil, después de todo eso terminaron rendidas por lo que se durmieron temprano, Renné y Phil se pusieron a platicar y a tomar café como todas las noches, pero terminaron por ir a dormirse también, yo me quede con la tarea y a eso de las 11 de la noche me llego una llamada, vi el identificador y no reconoci el numero, era lada de fuera, esperaba que fuera Edward, conteste y para mi sopresa si lo era.

-Hola, Bella.

- Edward que gusto.

- pensé que estarías dormida.

- aun no, me encargaron mucha tarea y aun no la termino.

- oh, veo que fuiste a la escuela hoy

- si, me gusto mucho, ¿ a ti como te fue en tu trabajo?

- Muy muy bien, Bella me gustaría hablar mas, pero las llamadas de larga distancia me salen caras, lo siento.

- Si Edward esta bien, que tengas suerte.

- Gracias, Bella…

- Si Edward

- Te quiero mucho

- yo también.

- Adios

- Adios.- dije por ultimo y colgué, era triste escuchar su voz y saber que no estaba aquí.

Una hora después termine la tarea y me fui a dormir, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el por fin me dormi.

* * *

**Holaa**

**no tarde mucho verdad? (: bueno espero que les guste, despues de este capitulo la vida de los personajes da un giro de 360°, realmente me gustaria que dejaran sus reviews & espero que les guste lo que viene despues. Bueno aqui se los dejo (: Los quiero & gracias por no olvidarse de el fic.**

**Anna**


	14. ¿Ella es tu novia, hijo?

**Bella POV**

Han pasado ya varios años, termine mi carrera soy Licenciada en Psicología Infantil y Juvenil, estudie una maestría también en Psicología y estoy a punto de terminar el Doctorado, mi madre y Phil se quedaron a vivir aquí, Phil renuncio a su trabajo en México y puso un restaurant que mi madre y yo administramos, a eso le sumo el trabajo en el consultorio. Vi a mis hijas crecer, ahora son todas unas señoritas, hace tiempo me volví a casar, ellas se llevaban bien con Jacob y yo también, pero a pesar de llevarme bien con el nos divorciamos, simplemente pues no funciono, el era dueño de la cadena de McDonald's aquí en Nueva York, así que además de tener la herencia que me dejo James, Jacob también nos paga una pensión, así que puedo presumir de tener una vida socio económica alta, no me ha faltado nada, bueno si una cosa, amor verdadero. Fui feliz al lado de Jacob pero en realidad no lo ame de verdad.

Eran las 5 p.m aproximadamente, llegue a mi casa, hace mucho que habíamos dejado aquel departamento, teníamos una casa a las afueras de la cuidad.

-Luna! Estoy en casa.- grite y en eso mi hija de 15 años, bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-¡mamá!- llego y me abrazo, Luna siempre había sido más cariñosa que Estrella.

-¿Estas solita?- le pregunte, se me hacía muy extraño que no estuviera mi otra hija.

- sí, mis abuelos están como siempre en el restaurant.

- Lo imagine, no hay día en que no estén allá, ¿y tu hermana?

- ah ¿Quién?, ¿Estrella?

-¿Tienes alguna otra hermana?- le pregunte de manera irónica, Luna se limito a reírse nerviosamente.

- Pues no ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, entonces ¿Dónde está?

- Pues ella, ella… ella está con un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo?- sabía que Luna siempre decía la verdad.

- Bueno, no es precisamente su amigo, es su… su…

- ¿Novio?

- Si, pero no le digas que te dije.- apenas pude entender lo que me dijo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

**Edward POV**

Estaba en casa solo, mi hijo de 16 años había salido con una amiga, pensé en hablarle a Alice pero supuse que estaría ocupada con Jaspe y Eme con Rose, mis padres estaban de viaje así que estaba completamente solo por lo que me puse a leer un libro sobre derecho financiero que había comprado la semana pasada.

Ahora que pienso, mi hijo está creciendo, pronto me dejara más solo que nunca y no sé, no tengo con quien compartir mi vida.

Hace un mes regrese de Tennessee a NY, mi trabajo allá había terminado pues pondría mi propio despacho, cuando estaba allá llegue a tener una que otra novia, pero nada serio. La extrañaba pero no quería ir a buscarla, seguramente tendría una vida hecha. Justo en eso recibí una llamada.

-Papá, hola.

-Anthony, ¿paso algo?- dije preocupado.

- Sí, mi carro no funciona, ¿puedes venir por nosotros?

- Voy de inmediato, ¿Dónde están?

- En el centro comercial, te esperamos en el área de comida.

-Bien, voy para allá.

Después de media hora llegue a donde estaban ellos, estaba Anthony tomado de la mano con una jovencita de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello café ondulado hasta la espalda media, ojos azules y muy delgada por cierto, muy parecida a Bella.

-Hola, Anthony.- salude y él me volteo a ver.

-Hola, papá.- se levanto junto con la muchacha, la agarro de la cintura y dijo-Ella es estrella.

-Mucho gusto Señor Cullen.- tendió su mano y yo la estreche.

-Un Gusto ¿Estrella?- estaba seguro de que era una de las gemelas.

-Applewhite, Estrella Applewhite.- era ella, la hija de Bella.

-Papa, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Anthony

-he… si hijo claro ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.-dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Se subieron a mi auto y fui callado en todo el camino, habiendo miles de chicas disponibles, mi hijo se había tenido que encontrar con la hija de Bella, seria obra del destino o karma o no sé. Llevamos a Estrella a su casa, se habían cambiado, su casa era grandísima, alcance a ver que una persona, de cabello marrón y piel blanca les abría, era Bella no había cambiado nada. Mi hijo y Estrella se despidieron, Estrella se metió a su casa y Bella solo se despidió de mí con la mano por lo que yo hice lo mismo, al parecer no me había reconocido.

**Bella POV**

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunte a mi hija en tono enojado.

-¿Cómo se llama quien?

-No te hagas, Estrella.- Rodo los ojos.

- Anthony, mama se llama Anthony.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- por que aun no era serio no le encontré sentido al decirte.

- ¿Quién te trajo?

-Su papa

-¿Estas consciente de que venias sola con dos hombres?- recalque la palabra sola.

- Mamá, son muy educados y amables, en general la familia Cullen es muy linda.- Cullen, la familia Cullen.

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado con ellos?

- Dos o tres, ¿Por?- Me senté desconcertada en el sillón.

- mami, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi hija preocupada.

- Si hija, ve con tu hermana.- le dije a un fuera de orbita, no quería que mi hija se diera cuenta de que estaba en shock.

**Edward POV**

-¿A sí que ella es tu novia?

- Sí, papá es maravillosa, mi tía Alice y la abuela Esme piensan igual.

- a ver a ver, explícame… ¿Cómo que tu abuela y tus tías ya la conocen?

- Sí, es que un día que me trajo mi tío Emmett de la escuela, pues la invite a comer y pues tú no estabas.

- Bueno, me pareció muy linda chica. Vamos por una hamburguesa hijo.- intente cambiar de tema.

- Me parece bien, papá.

Había encontrado a Bella y me sentía feliz, ahora sólo tenía que investigar si estaba casada y si no ''_voila''_, podré tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

* * *

**holaa! haha no tengo asi mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste el capi a mi me encanto.**

**Les dije que la vida de los personajes daria un giro de 360° haha bien. Adios**

**Suerte, Anna.**


	15. Junta de padres

****

Estrella POV

Subí a la estancia y vi a mi hermana sentada en el sillón con un bowl de palomitas viendo una película.

-Hola, Lunita.

-Hola, Estrella, ¿A dónde fueron?

-Al cine, pero el auto de Anthony se descompuso y su papá fue por nosotros.

-¿Y cómo es su papá?

-Es wow… muy amable y casi tan guapo como Anthony.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward.

-Bueno hermanita, conoces a sus tías a sus abuelos y a su padre.

-Pues si a toda su familia, oye me quede preocupada por mamá.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿se puso mal?- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-no, no… nada de eso, solo que al decirle el nombre del papá de Anthony, como que se quedó en shock o algo por el estilo.

- Que raro, oye cambiando de tema, ¿ya le dijiste que mañana hay junta de padres en la preparatoria?

- No, en la cena le digo.

-Bien.- seguimos viendo la película, era la de _''como si fuera cierto''_ mi hermana y yo amábamos esa película, era una de las tantas cosas que nos unía, bueno claro, éramos gemelas. Pasaron unos minutos y escuche que llegaron mis abuelos, eso significaba la cena y tenia que decirle a mi mama que había junta de padres, no quería que se enterara que reprobé dos materias.

-¡niñas, esta lista la cena!- oí gritar a mi abuela.

- es hora Estrella.- me dijo mi hermana, sabía que había llegado la hora, no tenia que restregármelo en la cara. Claro a ella le emocionaba la entrega de calificaciones, ya que era cuando podía lucir su ''esfuerzo academico'' como decía la Srita. Smith, no era mi culpa que ningún hombre le hiciera caso a mi hermana, la quería pero a veces pienso que aunque seamos gemelas yo soy más bonita que ella y por eso tengo a mi amado Anthony Cullen, hijo del mejor abogado de la ciudad y además el hombre más cotizado. Su tía Rosalíe, modelo internacional, imagen de Armani, Emmett su esposo Ing. Mecánico, Su tía Alice, diseñadora de moda, tenía su propia marca, Jasper el esposo de la tía Alice era periodista. Su abuelo el Dr. Carlisle, un medico excelente y su abuela una cariñosa ama de casa, sin duda era la mejor familia y yo me estaba involucrando en ella.

Bajamos a cenar y ahí estaba mi abuela, que traía en sus manos una cacerola con lasaña, Phil con una jarra de agua de limón y mi madre en la mesa ponía cubiertos, platos y vasos.

-Te ayudo, mamá.- dijo mi hermana, yo mientras me senté en mi lugar de siempre.

- Deberías ayudar más.- comento mi abuela.

-Ya terminaron.- le dije.

-No, solo en esto, nunca ayudas, en cambio…- dijo mi abuela, solo atiné a rodar los ojos, siempre me lo decían y cuando ayudaba me decían que no hacía nada bien.

-Mi' tenemos algo que decirte.- dijo mi hermana, creo que pensó que con eso podía destensar la situación, cosa que no pasaría pues sabía que iba a decir.

-Chicas, siéntense.- dijo Phil, poniendo la cazuela con ensalada en la mesa.

-Bella, te toca dar las gracias.- dijo mi abuela.

-Bien, Dios… gracias por estos alimentos, gracias por este gran día, Amén.- dijo mi madre.

-Amén.- dijimos todos después.

-ahora si chicas que tenían que decirme.- dijo mi madre, era hora.

- Mañana hay junta de padres en la preparatoria.- dijo mi hermana, solo le lance una mirada de bien hecho- nótese el sarcasmo- y creo que mi mamá lo noto.

- ¿Algo que los integrantes de esta mesa tengamos que saber Estrella?

-De que hablas.- le dije

-Alguna materia reprobada como es tu costumbre ¿tales?- dijo mi abuela.

- No, todo bien, de hecho creo que me exentaran biología.- eso era verdad me exentaron por ayudar a John con su disección de rana.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto mi pequeña familia.

- si.- les contesté

-Estrella, porque no me habías dicho.- pregunto mi hermana.

-No era tan importante, al cabo que tu eres la perfecta.- le dije, era cierto siempre la reconocían a ella- Ahora si me disculpan se me quito el hambre.- me levante de la mesa, lleve el plato limpio a la cocina, ya que no había probado bocado.

**Bella POV**

Mi hija se levanto de la mesa y se fue, me estaba preocupando, nunca me contaba lo que le sucedía, yo era una perfecta desconocida para ella. Me levante para ir con ella.

-Bella, déjala… tiene que estar sola.- dijo Phil.

- Tiene razón mi'.- dijo mi hija.

La cena transcurrió de una manera normal, como todas, incluso reímos de algunas tonterías que hizo Phil.

**Anthony POV**

Mi novia: Estrella, Dios hermosa… tenía que conocer a su familia, conocía a su hermana que iba en nuestra misma clase de Geometría pero era tan extraña, digo es muy linda ya que es igual a Estrella pero es tan _intelectual._

-Anthony Cullen, ven en este preciso instante.- dijo mi padre, creo que descubrió lo que le hice al Jeep del tío Emmett. Baje y me encontré con la cara de mi tía Alice enfurecida y mi padre con cara burlona.

-Si, escucho.- mi tía Alice se acerco a mí y me jalo de una oreja.- Alice, Alice tranquila- le dije.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme, mocoso endemoniado?- Es verdad, olvidaba que choque el Porche de mi tía mientras ella estaba en Londres con Jaspe.

- ¿Qué hice?- pregunte de forma inocente, solo veía como mi padre reía.

-Mi carro, mocoso… tu lo chocaste- me dijo aun hecha una fiera.

-Si, tía lo siento, yo te pago los daños.

-Ya Alice, déjalo… Anthony para pagarte, promete ser modelo de la temporada de invierno de tu línea sin que le pagues.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos mi tía y yo, ella al parecer de manera emocionada.

-Perfecto, entonces te espero mañana en el estudio, solo.- me lanzo una mirada asesina y dijo eso en forma de amenaza y se fue.

- Nunca, han considerado encerrar a tía Alice, en un manicomio, sus arranques de Bipolaridad y sus '' visiones del futuro'' lo ameritan pa'- le dije y nos reímos los dos- mañana hay junta de padres en la escuela, Salí muy bien como siempre, pero me gustaría que fueras.

-Si hijo, ¿a qué hora?

-A las 8:00

-Bien ahí estaré.

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y me bañe, me puse un traje gris, camisa negra, mi cabello era caso perdido por lo que baje a desayunar.

Ahí estaba Esme, preparando omelette de huevo y queso junto con su delicioso y clásico café, en la barra de la cocina estaba mi hermanote, comiendo un altero de panqueques con mucha miel, al parecer nunca se cansaba de comer de esa manera-reí para mis adentros-, Emmett nunca cambiaria, siempre seria ese gran mastodonte infantil. Me senté y Esme me sirvió mi desayuno.

-Gracias Esme.- le dije y tome un trago de mi café.-Emmett, tengo una duda.

-Si, dime Edward.

-¿Dónde están Rose y los niños?

-En casa.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

- Vine a desayunar, ¿Ahora el hijo mayor no puede venir con sus padres a desayunar?

- Sí, claro claro pero se supone tienes una familia.

-Yo sé pero quise que descansaran.

-Bien.- seguí con mi desayuno. Bajo Alice, quien estaba quedándose en casa de mis padres porque mi cuñado se fue a Londres en un viaje de trabajo y no quería que Alice se quedara sola en casa pues estaba embarazada. Aunque todos sabemos cuánto le gustaba a Alice quedarse aquí.

-¡Hola familia!- dijo enérgica.

-Hey Alice.- dijo el gran mastodonte.

-Hola Ali.- dije y levante mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Pequeña, ¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto mi madre.

-El bebé un poco inquieto, no dejo de patear, pero me encanta sentirlo.

- Que bueno hija ¿Tienes hambre?

-En realidad solo quiero un pan tostado con miel, tengo que terminar unos diseños.

-¿No te fijaste si Anthony ya estaba despierto?

-Escuche prendida la ducha de su recamara.

-Bien, entonces no ha de tardar tenemos que irnos.- Y como si hubiera lo hubiera invocado llego mi hijo.

-Buenos días gente.- dijo él.

-Hijo- lo salude.

-Enano.- dijo mi hermano.

-Hola _''modelito''-_dijo mi pequeña hermana y Anthony rodo los ojos y se sentó. Para lo que Esme le sirvió un plato con el desayuno.

-¿Y mi abuelo?- preguntó mi hijo.

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, hijo.- dijo mi madre.

-Mamá ya siéntate.- le dije.

-Si, ya voy hijo.- se sentó con su plato y comenzó a comer.

Seguimos desayunando y media hora después terminamos. Se levanto Alice primero con su gran barriga de 7 meses y se fue. Luego Rose le hablo a mi hermano, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su hogar.

-Mamá, ya nos tenemos que ir.- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla- Gracias.

-Adios abuela.- dijo mi hijo y salió de la cocina, acto seguido Sali yo tambien.

Entre al aula de mi hijo y los demás padres me veian de una forma extraña, ignore eso y me senté, minutos después empezó a hablar la directora, pero en eso tocaron la puerta. La directora se aproximo y la abrió.

-Perdón, siento el retraso.- dijo ella, me quede boquiabierto. Era Bella, mi Bella.

-Pase señora.- ella entro y se sento en una silla enseguida de mi.

**Bella POV**

Iba tarde a la junta, llegue a la escuela y busque el salón, estaba cerrado asi que toque y me abrió la que supuse era la directora.

-Perdón, siento el retraso.- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Pase señora.- entre y me sente.

Paso acerca de una hora, la directora hablo, pero yo nisiquiera puse mucha atención puesto que tenia una consulta a las 9:30 y me urgia que se acabara.

-Bien, pueden venir por el expediente académico de sus hijos, firman y se van.- dijo la mujer pelirroja. Los padres no levantamos y nos pusimos en fila india, la mujer empezó a nombrar por apeidos, pasaron unos cuantos.

-Cullen.- No lo podía creer, estaba en el mismo lugar que Edward Cullen, no podía ser, debía ser el hijo de alguno de sus hermanos, pero mi pensamiento de nublo, cuando vi a aquel hombre de cabellos dorados, ojos ambarinos y de sonrisa perfecta, pasar ante mis ojos, vestido con un traje gris, su perfecta silueta se paro ante la mujer tomo la hoja y firmo, después volvió a pasar por donde yo estaba y al parecer esta vez me noto, se me quedo viendo pero siguió su camino y salió.

-Swan.- pase por la hoja, firme y me fui. Sali por la puerta y escuche mi nombre.

* * *

**hola pequeños y pequeñas, ¿Como estan?, espero que de maravilla al igual que yo... bueno tambien espero que les encante el cap tanto como a mi(: bueno no mucho que contar, se desato el frio y eso me da mas ganas de escribir, esta bien me retiro. Adios.**

**Anna**


	16. ¿Mi Papá, Tu Mamá?

**Alice POV**

Me encerré en el despacho de mi padre, daba igual él no estaba. Saque mi material, hojas y colores-reí para mis adentros- mi hijo estaba tranquilo, así que era

el momento perfecto. Prendí la laptop para poner música, puse el playlist favorito de mi padre y la primera canción fue _Dust in the wind- Sarah Brightman_. Esa canción me inspiraba, así que fue fácil.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone._

Hice lo que decía la canción cerré mis ojos e inhale profundo, los abrí y era como si todo hubiera cambiado, sentía el aire fresco entrar por la ventana para luego llenar mis pulmones, incluso podía sentir el latido del corazón de mi hijo un tanto más relajado.

_All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity.  
Dust in the wind.  
All they are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song.  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see.  
Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind._

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.  
It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy.  
Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
Dust in the wind.  
Everything is dust in the wind._

Cuando termino la canción me di cuenta que había dibujado un vestido, en un tono arena, entallado del busto y del abdomen, pero suelto de abajo simulando polvo. Era hermoso, sin duda, no me había equivocado de profesión-sonreí para mí misma al darme cuenta de mi grado de ''modestia''-. Seguí escuchando música y dibujando.

**Emmett POV**

Había llegado a mi casa y entre silenciosamente a la cocina, donde estaba mi esposa, preparando desayuno y mis hijos comiendo. Robert el mayor de 6 años, comía panqueques con miel y leche con chocolate, mientras que Elián mi hija de 4 años, comía huevo con jamón y jugo de naranja.

-Papi.- Grito mi pequeña y se lanzo sobre mis brazos por lo que yo la cargue.

-¿Y ustedes, que hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la escuela?

-Deje que no fueran a la escuela.- dijo Rose, dándome un pequeño beso.

-Rose, ya hablamos de esto.

-Era solo un día, además el día está muy lindo, podríamos llevarlos a un picnic.

-está bien-dije rendido- niños… ¿quieren que vallamos a un picnic?

-¡Si!, ¿Podemos invitar a Anthony?

- Pero chicos el esta en la escuela.

**Bella POV**

-Bella Swan.- escuche mi nombre, voltee hacia atrás y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos ambarinos.- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Mi hijo.- dijo el y me mostro su media sonrisa, que hizo que en su tiempo me tuviera de cabeza.

-No, no aquí en Nueva York.

- Pues… puse mi despacho, no me gusto nunca Tennessee, ven vamos a dar un paseo por Central Park.

-Edward, tengo una cita.

-¿Cita?

-Si, tengo un paciente en 15 minutos.

-Por favor Bella, hay tantas cosas que contar.- no me podía resistir a esos bellos ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Esta bien, Phillip podrá prescindir de mi hoy.- sonreí y el también- aguarda, le hablare a mi secretaria- tome mi celular y marque el numero de la oficina.

- Consultorio de Isabella Swan, buenos días.- dijo mi secretaria.

-Charlotte, hola soy yo.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento mal, cancela mis citas y ponlas para otro dia, por favor.

-Si Bells, que te mejores.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Bells.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno adiós.

-Adios.- colgué y le dirigi una sonrisa a Edward.

-Nos vamos Bells.- hizo énfasis en el apodo que me puso mi madre de niña y que se había quedado en mi para siempre, aunque nunca me ha gustado. Lo mire de una manera amenzante y seguimos caminando hacia afuera del edificio.

**Edward POV **

Tenia a Bella, caminando a mi lado, podía sentir su olor a frutillas que provenía de su cabello color marrón, largo y ondulado, nada de ella había cambiado, era como si se hubiera quedado de 24 años.

-¿Quién es Phillip?- creo que pudo notar mis ''celos'' pues solto una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Mi paciente, esta curado, pero cada cita saca un nuevo ''trauma'', lleva pretendiéndome años, incluso cuando me casé con Jacob.- Estaba casada, _adiós plan Edward, pensé._

-¿Estas casada?- dije en un tono medio triste, tenia todas las esperanzas.

-No, me divorcie de el hace dos años y medio.- suspire en forma de alivio, _Edward puedes dejar de ser tan obvio._

Despues de 15 minutos de caminar y platicar, paramos en un café, el típico de la sirenita.

-¿Quieres algo Bella?- pregunte y ella asintió.

-Un Café latte, con leche deslactosada y jarabe de almendra, por favor.

-Bien, yo quiero un expresso con doble shot, por favor.

**Anthony POV**

Habiamos entrado una hora y media tarde asi que fui a buscar a mi novia y estaba en las gradas con sus amigas, se me hacia raro que no estuviera con su hermana, llegue a donde estaban y pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Hola amor.- me dijo y luego me dio un pequeño beso.

-Hola.- le dije

-Este, nosotras nos vamos, te vemos en clase.- dijo su amiga Janisse.

-Si, chicas nos vemos.- se fueron las chicas y nos quedamos solos.

-Te propongo algo.- le dije.

-Si dime.

-No hay que entrar, demos un paseo, traigo el porshe de mi tía Alice.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, vamos a Central Park, yo se que te encanta o vamos a donde tu quieras.

-Si, si quiero.- me levante y le tendí la mano, ella la tomo y acto seguido se levanto, fuimos al estacionamiento, nos subimos en el auto y nos fuimos. Una vez en el camino, íbamos platicando.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunte.

-A donde quieras, amor.- me dijo.

-Bien, vamos por un café ¿Te parece?

-Si, esta bien.

Paramos en un café y pedimos lo de siempre, a los dos nos gustaba el Frappe de caramelo por lo que pedimos lo mismo.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- pregunte mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque, es un dia hermoso hay que aprovecharlo.

-Esta bien.- la besé y nos subimos de nuevo al auto.

Llegamos por el lado de 5th avenue casi por la parte norte del parque. Tome a mi novia de la mano y empezamos a caminar, platicamos de muchas cosas, de mi vida en Tennessee, de cuando ella era mas pequeña, de nuestra familia, muchas cosas que nos faltaban conocer uno del otro. Caminamos acerca de 1 hora, nunca me cansaba de estar con ella, tan solo unos días y la amaba, era joven yo lo se pero mi sentimiento era de verdad.

-Ven, vamos para acá.- dijo Estrella, en eso vi a mi padre _espera Anthony, ¡A tu padre! Y no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer, una cosa esa mujer era… la madre de Estrella. _Mi corazón dio un salto del susto, no podía ser mi papá y su mamá que hacían juntos.

**Bella POV**

-Hay Edward.- estaba riendo como nunca lo había echo.

-Si Bella, te digo enserio y después de que me fui, te extrañe demasiado.- después de estarse riendo como un loco al igual que yo, se tornó serio por lo que yo también, me sorprendió mucho lo que me estaba diciendo, pues solo nos estuvimos llevando como dos semanas y eso hace 10 años, pero para el le sentaron bien, es como si estuviera mas joven incluso, se veía guapísimo.

-Edward, yo también te extrañe muchísimo.- le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, ¿_que no se cansaba de ser tan hermoso?- _creo que es hora deirnos- dije nerviosa.

-Bella, te tomaste todo el dia y son 10 años los que perdimos.-Dios, no entiendo como es que pude articular una palabra pues nisiquiera podía concentrarme.

-t..tienes razón.- le dije, _eres tan torpe Bella, ¿crees que no nota que te mueres por el? Pareces una adolescente, haste a la idea de que tienes 34 años._

* * *

**haay amé el capitulo, espero les guste... definitivamente su vida ha cambiado, pero su amor... nunca.(: Los quiero.**

**Anna**


	17. Alice hace de las suyas

**Anthony POV**

-Estrella ¿Qué esa no es tu mamá?- le dije y ella abrió los ojos como plato.

-Si ¿el es tu padre cierto?- pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Se conocen?- la mire preocupada y levante los hombros en señal de que no sabia.

- ven, vamos a acercarnos mas a ver de que hablan.- nos acercamos hasta poder escuchar la conversación claramente y la madre de mi novia estaba sonrojada.

- Si Bella, asi como lo escuchas no tuve ninguna novia, fuiste la única en mi corazón.- le dijo mi padre a Bella, y eso no era cierto pues tuvo una o dos, yo estaba tomado de la mano con mi novia, en eso ella vio un bicho pasar, grito y de alguna manera nos tropezamos y caimos ante los pies de nuestros padres.

- Anthony.- dijo mi padre impresionado.

- Estrella ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo su madre muy enojada.

- Papá, señora… este… nosotros, dabamos un paseo por el parque, nada mas.- dije nervioso, esta si era la ultima. Mi padre me castigaría llegando a casa.

- Se supone deberían estar en la escuela.- dijo mi suegra.

- Es que… solo queríamos un café, de echo ya nos íbamos a devolver.- dijo Estrella muy nerviosa.

-Ahorita mismo los devolveremos a la escuela y nos quedaremos hasta que entren.- dijo mi padre, _bien por lo menos no me ha quitado el porshe._- Y tu Anthony Cullen, me das las llaves ahora.- hizo énfasis en "ahora" y extendió su mano.

-Pero papá… en que me voy a devolver.- le dije intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

-Yo ire por ti cuando salgas.- realmente estaba enojado y no quería que se enojara mas asi que le di las llaves.

**Alice POV**

Decidi ir a mi oficina en el centro de la ciudad, baje a la cocina antes y tome un chocolate, para luego salir a la cochera, no estaba mi porshe.

-¡Anthony Cullen!- Ahora si estaba enojada, ese mocoso endiablado me las pagaría, lo humillaría lo mas posible ante todo Nueva York, estaba segura de eso me vengaría. Despues de que grite como histérica escuche a Esme venir hacia donde estaba.

-Corazón, Corazón ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Nada, mamá… solo que el hijo de mi hermano se llevo mi porshe y tengo que entregar estos diseños.

- Hija, sabes que no debes exaltarte y tampoco manejar asi que esperemos a que llegue Edward y te lleve ¿te parece?

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo dejamos a nuestros respectivos hijos en la escuela y nos fuimos en el Porshe. La invite a merendar a mi casa, ya que para estas fechas y en días como estos Esme hacia un postre de limón delicioso, teníamos que aprovecharlo.

-Esme, ya llegue- grite desde la puerta de la cocina que daba a la cochera acto seguido Esme apareció con su sonrisa maternal.- mira ella es Bella ¿la recuerdas?

-Tengo un vago recuerdo tuyo pero hace tanto tiempo que nos vimos que se me dificulta, ya estoy vieja hijo.

-Mamá claro que no, no digas eso- reí.

-Bueno Bella ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?- le dijo Esme a Bella.

-Agua por favor- Bella sonrió, me encantaba la manera en que sonreía… era tan sincera. En eso vi a mi hermana bajar con una cara enfurecida.

-Tu- me señalo.

-¿Yo que Alice?- le pregunte, se veía tan graciosa enojada y con esa gran panza.

-Tu hijo, se llevo mi porshe.

-Si, pero ya esta devuelta, sin un solo rasguño- le dije para que se tranquilizara, aunque tenia un que otro rayon que mi hijo le había hecho.

-Gracia… ¡Dios santo, has cometido un grave crimen contra la moda niña!- le dijo Alice a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella confundida por la reacción de mi loca hermana.

- Tu pantalón es de la temporada pasada ¡Ven conmigo arreglaremos esto!- dijo mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano.

-Alice, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunte.

-No dejala, puede que me haga falta un retoque- dijo Bella guiñándome su ojo.

-Ven vamos.

-Bella…- grite cuando las chicas iban escaleras arriba- solo espero que no la asuste y Esme solo se limito a reir.

-Ayudame Eddie, tengo que terminar de preparar la comida.

-Bien.

Bella POV

Recordaba a Alice, era con la que mas amistad había hecho el dia antes de que Edward se fuera, pero nunca volvimos a estar en contacto, creo que ya no me recordaba, aunque no había cambiado mucho.

-Entra Bella.-dijo mientras abria la puerta de una enorme recamara.

-Esta bien- pasé, era enorme con paredes pintadas de rosa pastel y rosa fuerte, una cama gigante y un tocador, al fondo había una puerta y enseguida un enorme espejo.

-Mi recamara.- sonrió- se que piensas que no me acuerdo de ti, pero claro que me acuerdo, siempre que Eddie llamaba preguntaba si no te habíamos visto, pero como no dejaste ningún teléfono ni dirección no pudimos seguir en contacto.

-Vaya.- le dije y sonreí.

-Bien comencemos- dijo Alice y abrio la puerta que estaba al fondo de la recamara- pasa, es mi vestidor, aquí tengo la ropa que no es de maternidad. Entre y me lleve a las manos a la boca, pues era increíble, casi del tamaño de la recamara un poco mas chico pero lleno de ropa y zapatos, además con cuatro espejos de diferentes tamaños.

-Wow, es increíble- le dije y ella sonrio.

-Si, lo se- solto una risita-¿Qué talla eres en pantalón?

-cinco- dije y ella puso una cara pensativa _¿Tan gorda estaba?_

- Bien, creo que tengo algo para ti- dijo ella y empezó a buscar entre la ropa, espere unos cuantos minutos y por fin saco unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla oscura.

-Dios, Alice yo no puedo usar esto- le dije, _¿a mi edad, esto?_

-Claro que puedes, entra en el baño- señalo una puerta.

-Bien- entre al baño, no era tan grande como los últimos dos cuartos, pero era lindo. Tome el pantalón y lo mire, no se por que tenia la impresión de que no me quedaría por lo que mire la etiqueta, pero tenia el numero cinco asi que me resigne y me lo puse.

Bueno no me quedaba tan mal, solo que hacia que mis glúteos se notaran mas y ¡wow si que se notaban!, salí y Alice puso una gran sonrisa.

-Te quedan perfectos, ahora vamos con una blusa.

-Pero… Alice, pensé que solo mis otros jeans estaban mal.- le dije y ella solo una de sus risitas.

-Tenemos que buscar una blusa que te quede con esos jeans.

- Esta bien, pero oye no quiero abusar.

-Bella, no te preocupes, algo me dice que después de hoy vendrás muy seguido a esta casa, la próxima vez que vengas me das la ropa.- le sonreí.

-¡Ay alice! Esta bien.

-¿Talla?- me dijo

- Mediana- dije y Alice comenzó a buscar entre las blusas de nuevo, hasta que saco una blusa de tirantes gruesos, azul rey con unos detalles azul marino bordados. Me la dio y me indico que entrara al baño de nuevo. Finalmente salí, sinceramente me quedaba muy bien.

-Es perfecta- sonrio orgullosa de su trabajo- solo nos falta maquillarte.

-¿Qué?, pero Alice no… yo no…- intente decir mientras ella me jalaba hacia su tocador- Alice, enserio no quiero abusar- dije esto, pero ella ya había sacado su neceser con todo tipo de maquillajes y herramientas.

-No es abuso, si tu eres feliz mi hermano es feliz y si el es feliz yo también.- me sonrio.

- pero no tienes que hacer todo esto, digo no es necesario- le dije apenada, pues lo que me había dicho me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Claro que si.

-¡Ay Alice! Esta bien.- comenzó a arreglarme, me dijo que cerrara los ojos, pero claro que yo hacia trampas y veía un poco como iba quedando, solo que no podía ver mucho puesto que Alice se daba cuenta. Transcurrieron unos minutos y al final creo que deje de sentir las manos de Alice sobre mi cabeza y mi cara.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.- abrí los ojos y me sorprendí. Mi cabello había cambiado tan solo en minutos y mi cara no se diga; mis pomulos resaltaban gracias a un rubor rosa muy muy tenue, mis ojos tenían delineador café y mascara negra y por ultimo mis labios brillaban gracias a un lip gloss natural.

-Me veo di…ferente- Alice solto una risita y rodo los ojos.

-Claro que te ves diferente Bella tonta- dijo en un tono de broma- ven vamos para abajo. Bajamos las escaleras y escuche a Edward platicar con su madre, Alice entro a la cocina.

**Edward POV**

Entro mi pequeña hermana a la cocina donde estábamos Esme y yo terminando la comida.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunte.

-A eso vengo- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en la cara-Bella entra- dijo el pequeño demonio… perdón duende. Bella y entro… se veía hermosa, digo ella era hermosa pero ese pequeño y rápido cambio la había hecho serlo mas.

-Bella, te ves… hermosa- Bella se sonrojo, se veía tan linda haciendo eso.

-Gra…gracias Edward- dijo ella y sonrio.

-No quiero interrumpir chicos, pero ya es hora de ir por Anthony.

-Es verdad- dijo Bella exaltada- tengo que ir por Estrella ¿Edward me puedes llevar?- dijo ella.

-Claro Bella, vente vamos.

-Chicos, ya que se llevaran mi Porshe pueden llevarme a las oficinas bueno a mi y Anthony.

-Si, entonces vamos por los chicos y después vamos a dejarlos a ti y a Anthony en las oficinas.

-Salgan chicas, las alcanzo.

-Si Edward- dijo Alice, las chicas salieron y yo me quede con mi madre.

-Lo siento Esme, llevare a Bella a comer, ¿podras perdonarme?

-Si, claro hijo, no te preocupes de todos modos creo que Emmett amenazo con venir con los niños asi que no estare sola- sonrio de manera maternal.

-Gracias mamá- le di un beso en la frente y salí de la casa, las chicas ya estaban en el auto, Bella en el asiento del copiloto y Alice atrás.

* * *

**hola, perdon por el retraso mil perdones y se que no fue el capitulo que esperaban para tanto tiempo, pero en realidad no se donde andan mis ideas. Perdón enserio, se que es un cap muy de relleno pooff... en fin. **

**Les pido que pasen por mi otro fic, espero les guste(: tengo otras tramas en mente, pero quiero terminar este. Denmee ideas por favor les agradecere inmensamente. bueno me despido bye bye.**

**Anna**


	18. Modelando

**Bella POV**

Y llegamos a la escuela, donde los chicos ya estaban fuera muy melosos como siempre y mi Luna como siempre solo mirando. Me baje del auto y me acerque a mis hijas.

-¡Mamá, pero qué demonios te ocurrió!- le dijo Luna- ¡Te ves fabulosa!

-Gracias, corazón… ahora vámonos, déjenme ir a despedirme de Edward y su hermana.-Me acerque de nuevo al auto, pero Edward ya estaba afuera y Anthony estaba al volante a punto de irse-¿Qué pasa?

-Te invito a comer Bella.-me dijo, voltee a ver a Luna y me veía con ojos alcahuetes y Estrella solo me miraba con desaprobación- Lo siento Edward, tengo que llevar a mis hijas a casa y hacer unos cuantos pendientes.

-Ma' yo me llevo la camioneta, tú no te preocupes… anda ve- me sonrió, pero Estrella seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Este… Está bien- le di las llaves a mi hija.

-Nos vemos en la tarde mamá- Vi como se alejaban al estacionamiento para alumnos mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos al de maestros.

**Luna POV**

Estaba tan feliz por mi madre, se le notaba ese brillo en los ojos cuando quieres a una persona, cierto brillo que yo no notaba en los ojos de mi hermana, la quería pero creo que mi hermana no merecía a alguien como Anthony, ella era fría e interesada y él se notaba que daba su vida por ella.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Semejante tonta- me dijo Estrella.

-Si, mi mamá tiene derecho- le dije mientras nos subíamos a la camioneta.

-Pues si pero no con el padre de mi novio- hizo énfasis en la palabra novio- eres una tonta.

-Tu no te mereces a Anthony- dije esto, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo dije. No vi la reacción de mi hermana por que iba con los ojos en el camino.

-Dices eso porque estas celosa ya que nadie te hace caso- dijo esto y yo frene en seco provocando que muchos autos detrás de mi hicieran lo mismo y empezaran a tocar su claxon.

-Yo no estoy celosa, es más me da igual lo que sientas tu por Anthony, no es mi problema- dudé si continuar un momento pero después decidí hacerlo- pero tú más que nadie sabe que mamá merece ser feliz y cuando ella ve a Edward se le nota ese brillo en los ojos, el brillo que nunca tuvo con Jake.- avance de nuevo y me limite a ver el camino ya que no quería ver la cara de rabia de mi hermana.

Minutos después llegamos a casa, nos bajamos pero no cruzamos ni una palabra, yo sabía que mi hermana se había quedado pensando en las palabras que le dije pues yo tenía razón.

-¿Y su mamá?- preguntó Phil en cuanto entramos por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba el preparando algo que olía delicioso.

-No vendrá a comer, ¿Qué huele tan delicioso Abuelo?- dije recalcando "abuelo" con afán de molestarlo-reí para mis adentros-.

-Estoy preparando una nueva receta que me enseñaron el mes pasado que fui a Italia "cappelletti a la Emiliana"- dijo Phil, aunque no entendí que dijo- hee… si abuelo claro ¿y Reneé?

-Se fue a recostar un rato antes de bajar.

**Edward POV **

Lleve a Bella a comer a un lindo restaurante de comida española, nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada de la sociedad y en un par de minutos estaba una mesera.

-Aquí está el menú, ¿Quieren pedir algo de beber?- dijo la mujer.

-Para mí una limonada mineral, por favor- dijo Bella.

-¿Y para el joven?

-Una sprite por favor - sonreí.

-Bien, enseguida se las traigo- dijo la mesera.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos al unísono

Platicamos todo el rato de nuestras vidas, pude saber que se había casado otra vez pero que nunca amó al sujeto y que se divorciaron hace poco, también supe que tenían un restaurante en la zona centro de NY que era de comida internacional, Reneé se había quedado a vivir con ellas y que Bella estaba a punto de terminar su doctorado.

Ella pudo saber que hice una maestría en administración y nunca me volví a casar, también le dije la verdad que tuve una o dos novias pero nada serio, nunca me enamoré. Comimos muy placenteramente, ella pidió medallones de cordero y yo pedí lo típico: paella. La comida era deliciosa y al lado de Bella sabia mejor, me había contado muchas cosas que no alcance a conocer de ella aquellos días; como que quería ser actriz o cantante de pequeña o que su mamá la intento llevar a clases de ballet pero ella se resistía pues según ella era patosa, pero yo encontraba a Bella de lo más inteligente. También reímos un rato, ella me contaba chistes y yo a ella. Nos pusimos serios cuando empezamos a hablar de nuestros hijos, yo amaba a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas pero me molestaba creer que era por él y por la hija de Bella que no podía estar con ella más que como amigos puesto que no consideraba correcto que mi hijo saliera con la hija y yo con la madre a pesar de que no lleváramos el mismo tipo de sangre.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó la camarera.

-Sí, perfecto- le dije- Bella, ¿Algo más de tomar?

-Eh… no gracias, así estoy bien-dijo ella y sonrió.

**Anthony POV**

Más aburrido no podía estar, Alice me usaba como su maniquí y probaba sobre mi todo tipo de atuendos.

-A ver Tony- como aborrecía que me dijeran así, hace tiempo me gustaba, pero de labios de mi querida tía demonio sonaba tan… estúpido.

-Me llamo Anthony- dije y luego volví a repetir mi nombre lentamente- ¿Entendiste?

-Hay pero que mocoso tan mas insolente, bueno este es el plan te vas a poner estos conjuntos-dijo enseñándome unas cuantas prendas- y saldrás, yo te voy a decir cuál te queda mejor y luego te vamos a preparar para la sesión- dijo ella, quería a mi tía Alice, pero el embarazo hacia que se pusiera cada vez más chocante.

-¿Sesión?, ¿Sesión de qué?- Alice rodó los ojos.

-Fotos bobo ¿Qué no es obvio?- ¿Fotos? ¿Yo? debía estar bromeando.

-Tía yo no quiero fotos.

-Si a tu noviecita le encantaran.- dijo eso y después me hizo un ademan para que me fuera.

Llegue al vestidor y vi los conjuntos que me había dado, eran conjuntos para… ¿Mujer?

-¡ALICE!- grite desde el vestidor, segundos después llego mi tía.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Qué es esto?- le dije enseñándole la ropa de mujer que me había dado.

-Oh, es verdad esto es para Liah, aguarda te traeré lo tuyo- dijo y tiempo después ahí estaba con lo que me debía poner-Ah sí por cierto, tendrás una sesión con Liah, así que no te puedes ir hasta que llegue. _Lo que faltaba tenía que convivir con una modelo arrogante, mi día no pudo ser peor_ pensé.

Me cambie, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa a cuadros verde y unos zapatos negros, debía admitir que la ropa que diseñaba Alice era bonita, no entiendo porque nunca le había pedido actualizar mi armario, cierto ella lo actualizaba sin que se lo pidiera.

Salí y me encontré con una joven de cabello rubio, piel blanca pero bronceada y cuerpo delgado, sus ojos eran entre verde y miel. Debía admitir que era linda.

-Por fin sales Anthony, mira te presento a Liah- dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia donde estaba la joven.

-Hola, soy Liah- dijo con una perfecta sonrisa blanca- Liah Johansson.

-Cullen- dije _tu nombre idiota, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Ah sí Anthony.- _quiero decir Anthony Cullen.

-Oh Anthony, lindo nombre- sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, Liah vete a cambiar, tu ropa esta en el vestidor de chicas.

-Está bien Allie, vengo enseguida- dijo ella para luego irse.

-Anthony, puedes cerrar la boca… ¿No se supone que tienes novia?

-¿Qué dices?... ah sí, emm ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?

-Por ahí, pregúntale a Lucca el fotógrafo el te dirá- bueno creo que no he dicho nada del estudio ¿Cierto? Pues era enorme, con las paredes pintadas todas de blanco y un gran ventanal del que se podía ver toda la parte sur de la ciudad.

Cuando me acerque a Lucca el me indico con el dedo donde me quería y tiempo después llego Liah con una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes delgados y unas zapatillas negras.

-Bien chicos vamos a comenzar, pongamos un poco de música para hacer mas ''ameno el ambiente''- dijo Alice haciendo comillas en el aire.

_Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes  
There was this girl she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said 'hey wait up cause I'm off to speak to her  
_

Empezó esa canción y ¡oh por Dios!, más identificado no me podía sentir, Liah la chica perfecta, era más bella incluso que Estrella, la quería pero debía reconocer que Liah lo era más.

_  
And my friends said  
(you'll never get her, you are never going to get that girl)  
But I didn't care  
(you'll never get her, you are never going to get that girl)  
Cause I loved her long blond hair_

También Liah tenía el cabello rubio._  
_

_(You'll never get her; you are never going to that girl)  
And love was in the air  
(you'll never get her,you are never going to get that girl )  
And she looked at me  
(you'll never get her,you are never going to get that girl )  
And the rest was history  
(you'll never get her,you are never going to get that girl )  
Dude you're being silly cause you're never going to get that girl  
And you're never going to get the girl  
_

Y eso decía mi razón "tu nunca podrás tener a Liah en tus brazos'' pero mi corazón decía otra cosa.

_  
__We spoke for hours  
(she) took off my trousers  
(spent)Spent the day laughing in the sun  
We had fun  
And my friends they all looked stunned yeah  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl  
_

Tiempo después nos tomamos un receso y comencé a platicar con Liah, hablamos casi una hora hasta que Alice tuvo que interrumpir el bendito momento con otra sesión, una más formal ósea de trajes para mi, vestidos de noche para ella.

_  
__My friends said  
(she's amazing`, I can't believe you`ve got that girl)  
She gave me more street creed  
(she's amazing', I can't believe you`ve got that girl)  
I dug the books she read  
(she's amazing', I can't believe you`ve got that girl)  
And how could I forget  
She rocks my world  
(she's amazing', I can't believe you`ve got that girl)  
More than any other girl  
(she's amazing', I can't believe you`ve got that girl)  
(yeah yeah)_

Cuando Alice nos dio nuestros atuendos ella se puso un vestido verde oliva poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón a tono y yo un traje negro con camisa verde oliva. Liah, había sido lo mejor del día, sin duda era la mejor chica que había conocido jamás, sabia de autos, música, futbol pero también era femenina y verdaderamente linda. Teniamos que posar ''amorosamente'' yo la tomaba por la cintura, abrazados, mirandonos a los ojos y asi, esta chica me hacia sentir diferente, feliz incluso mas de lo que Estrella lograba.

_  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl  
She looked incredible just turned 17  
I guess my friends were right  
She's out of my league  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true  
_

En lo que platicamos pude descubrir que cumpliría 17 en Noviembre un mes después que yo.

_  
But 3 days later  
Went round to see her  
But she was with another guy  
And I said 'fine'  
But I never asked her why  
But since then loneliness has been a friend of mine  
_

El tiempo se había pasado volando, era hora de que todos nos fuéramos, tenía que pedirle a mi tía que me trajera más seguido, debía seguir viéndola, era perfecta.

_  
My friend's said  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl )  
They tell me every day  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
That it will be ok (yeah)  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
She rocks my world  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl  
(yeah)  
(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that)  
Dude it's such a pity  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl...  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl_

Salimos del edificio y ahí estaban los padres de Liah esperándola en un auto audi TT plateado. Se despidió de mí con un dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Adiós Anthony, Adiós Alice- grito desde el auto y se fue, mi tía y yo nos despedimos de ella con la mano y nos quedamos ahí a esperar a papá.

-¿Te gustó, cierto?- pregunto tía Alice con ojos picarones.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? espero y si! si no me pondre triste haha no se crean, pues no les cuesta nada poner sus Reviews y sii les gusta el fic, recomiendenlo y asi! Perdon por la demora pero ya tenia el cap solo que no lo habia podido subir! lo siento bueno adios cuidense los quiero! nos leemos.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

**Anna**


	19. Entiende hija yo lo quiero

**Estrella POV**

Lo que dijo mi hermana me dejo… en shock, osea yo quería a Anthony de eso estaba segura, pero de ahí ¿a amarlo? No se… la verdad es que extraño mi libertad, el poder de coquetear con los chicos, salir a fiestas, no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Sin duda el noviazgo no se había echo para mi, pero con Anthony era diferente. Me gustaba ser su novia, el era popular y hacia que yo fuera popular; su familia era exitosa, eso podría abrirme muchas puertas.

-Chicas es hora de cenar- gritó mi madre, por fin se dignaba a regresar. ¿Hora de cenar? Pero si apenas eran las … Dios eran las ocho de la noche, era mucho el tiempo que me había quedado dormida y meditando. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo mi novio?

-Estrella, dijo mamá que bajaramos a cenar- dijo mi hermana interrumpiendo mi burbuja de pensamiento cuando abrio la puerta de mi recamara.

-Si escuche… ahora si me disculpas- le lance una mirada fría.

-Te esperamos abajo.

Minutos después baje y ahí estaban mis abuelos, mi madre y mi hermana riendo no se de que.

-Pensamos que no bajarías, por eso iniciamos sin ti- me dijo mi madre sonriendo_ vaya que la odiaba y que odiaba su hipocrecia. _Aun asi le lance una sonrisa.

-Bueno mamá cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue con Edward?

-Fue estupendo, me llevo a un restaurante español y la comida era deliciosa, además de que cuando terminamos fuimos a dar un paseo y…- lanzó un suspiro esto no podía ser mi madre se estaba enamorando de mi suegro. Me levante de la mesa no podía seguir escuchando esta sarta de tonterías.

-Estrella, espera ¿A dónde vas?- dijo mi madre mientras yo subia las escaleras.

-Espera mamá yo voy con ella- fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar ya que me volvi a encerrar en mi recamara.

**Edward POV**

-¿Cómo te fue con Bella hijo?- preguntó mi madre mientras le estaba ayudando a doblar una ropa.

-De maravilla Esme, es la mujer mas linda que he conocido.- le dije, en verdad la quería, en tan poco tiempo pero la queria demasiado.

-Me alegra hijo- dijo y a los segundos apareció Anthony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Hijo te pasa algo?- le pregunte, la verdad es que desde que los traje a casa desde el estudio estaba bastante raro.

-Tia Alice me dio trabajo como modelo- dijo al fin.

-Pero tu odias las fotos y todo tipo de moda- le dije, me parecía extraño

-Si pero ya no, abuela ¿En cuanto tiempo llegara mi abuelo? Tengo mucha hambre- Nosotros siempre esperábamos a Carlisle para cenar.

-Si quieres empieza cariño, hay pasta en el refrigerador.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa, mi hijo a pesar de sus 16 casi 17 para ser exactos, los cumpliría en un mes seguía siendo un niño.

-Esme, no deberías consentirlo tanto- le dije.

-Es mi nieto, debo hacerlo- sonrio.

En eso llegaron Emmett y su familia; Elian salió corriendo a los brazos de Esme.

**Bella POV**

Había intentado hablar con Estrella pero no había cedido asi que decidi darle su espacio, mañana hablaría con ella.

-Cariño, ire a dormir. Si necesitas estare en mi habitación- le dije al otro lado de la puerta de su recamara; sin embargo no escuche respuesta alguna.

Rendida y angustiada me fui a mi recamara, me puse mi pijama y puse la alarma del despertador a las 6:40 de la mañana. Me acoste en mi cama y morfeo en llevo con el.

_-Bells, tienes que ser feliz cariño._

_-Pero… James._

_-Yo estare junto a ti siempre, lo prometo- deposito un beso en mi frente- Por favor… el te quiere y tienes que ser feliz después de tanto tiempo._

_-James, yo…yo quiero estar a tu lado._

_-Eso ya no se puede cariño, pero yo soy feliz. Este es un lugar maravilloso._

_-Pues entonces quiero ir contigo._

_-No, Bells tu lugar es con las niñas, cuidalas como te lo pedí hace 10 años._

_-Me haces falta._

_-Dale la oportunidad a Edward, el sabra guiarte._

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también y por siempre mi vida._

_James se desvaneció dejándome sola como hace 10 casi 11 años._

_  
…porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir  
no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidaré desde aquí

Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
no hay nada que reprochar  
ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal  
y sólo bebo todos los besos  
que no te di…

Desperte y me di cuenta que era mi alarma la que sonaba con esa canción… después de años volvia a soñar con James diciéndome eso. Me levante de mi cama y abri el grifo del agua caliente. Me relaje y termine mi baño a eso de los 20 minutos. Sali y me puse unos jeans ajustados, decidi que por ser sábado por la mañana podía ir un poco informal al consultorio. Tambien escogí una blusa rosa tipo polo marca _"Hollister"_ y unas botas negras que iban por encima del pantalón.

Baje a la cocina y ya estaban mis dos hijas, mi madre y Phil desayunando.

-Buenos días- dije con un tono de alegría.

-Buenos días- Saludaron todos al unísono excepto Estrella.

-Ya termine, las espero en la camioneta- dijo Estrella y se fue.

-Bella ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Dijo Reneé.

-Nada, creo que se me quito el hambre- me dolia pensar en el comportamiendo de mi pequeña- te espero en el auto Luna.

-Si mamá-me fui a la camioneta y encontré a estrella en el asiento de atrás.

-Hola- le dije pero ella no contesto.

-Se que estas molesta, por que Sali con Ed, pero…- dije pero ella interrumpió.

-Ya hasta apodo le tienes y lo acabas de conocer.

-No, lo acabo de conocer- le dije siendo que esa era la verdad- Lo conocí hace bastante tiempo ya, acerca de 10 años, tu estabas en el hospital por anemia y Anthony tenia leucemia, pero se salvo… entonces Edward tomo un trabajo en Tennessee y lo acepto, el se fue. Le iba a pedir que no lo hiciera, por que me gustaba, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto para decirle lo que sentía, por lo que no hice nada para detenerlo… yo en realidad lo queria demasiado, fue no se… _amor a primera vista_- terminando de decir eso sentí mis mejillas arder y mi hija iba a hablar pero seguí con mi relato- cuando lo conocí el lleno el vacio que dejo tu padre, pero al irse volvió a aparecer la herida y años después conoci a Jake… me sentí bien… pero esa herido no se volvió a curar solo se apagó un poco el dolor y ahora que volví a encontrar a Edward… el vacio se esta llenando otra vez y lo quiero Estrella en verdad yo lo quiero- vi como las lagrimas en el rostro de mi hija descendían.

-Estrella, yo…- la abrace pero ella se quito- lo siento.

-¡Te Odio!- me grito sentí como si clavaran un puñal en mi corazón, esas dos palabras que salian de los labios de mi hija… me dolían mas que cualquier separación- ¡Te Odio y… y…!- empezó a llorar.

-Estrella yo lo siento.

-Ni siquiera hare el intento de escucharte, me lastimaste tu no eres mi madre Isabella Swan- al decir eso sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos y una lagrima comenzaba a descender de mis ojos y en eso llego Luna.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Por que lloran?- pregunto ella en un tono angustiado.

-Por nada sube, llegaremos tarde a la practica de porristas de tu hermana y a tus clases de piano- Era horrible pensar que mi hija pensaba eso de mi.

Las deje en la preparatoria donde asistían a sus clases extracurriculares y me dirigi al centro donde estaba mi consultorio, estacioné la camioneta cerca del edificio, no quise hacerlo en el estacionamiento pues no pensaba estar mucho tiempo. Tome mi bolso y me baje, cerre bien la camioneta y puse unas monedas en el parquímetro. Me dirigí al edificio cantando la canción que me había despertado y pensando en mi sueño.

-_pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte, solo el viento sabe lo que he sufrido por amarte. Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuando amo…- _en eso sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y logre percibir ese olor a colonia masculina que me embriago el dia de ayer- Edward- dije y voltee para ver sus ojos ambar.

-Hola Bella- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, era extraño que estuviera en el centro a esta hora de la mañana.

-Alice y sus antojos- rodó los ojos- quiso un expresso, por suerte _Starbucks _abre todo el dia- rió.

-Si por suerte ¿Dónde esta?-

-Se quedo en el local, dijo que esperaría a una amiga de ella, yo mientras decidi venir a ver si estabas- reí.

-Pues aquí me tienes- dije.

-Y solo mia- dijo el, mientras se acercaba un poco mas.

-¿quieres pasar?- le dije intento separarme un poco.

-Si, gracias- dijo un poco confundido.

* * *

**Hola, chicos y chicas... espero les guste mucho el cap de hoy...(: Reviews,Reviews,Reviews. Recomienden y den ideas haha es mucho pedir acaso? no verdad entre mas me inspiren a escribir mas rapidoo actualizare y mas rapido sabran en que termina y mas rapido sabran si Bella&Edward seran felices para siempre o no(: siempre hay una posibilidad haha bueno adios los quieroo & asii haha... DEN IDEAS! RECOMIENDEN! REVIEWS!**

**Reviews!,Ideas!,Recomienden!**

**Reviews!,Ideas!,Recomienden!**

**Reviews!,Ideas!,Recomienden!**

**Anna **

**P.D: **

**Reviews!,Ideas!,Recomienden! no les cuestaa nada(:**


	20. NOTA 2!

**Pensaran que actualize demasiado rapido haha pero no.**

**Nota:**

Disculpen, pero creo que suspenderé Lejos pero en mi mente hasta nuevo aviso… quiero terminar este para dedicarme de lleno al otro, espero que no les moleste y comprendan(: ademas los primeros capítulos de Lejos pero en mi mente no tuvieron mucho éxito… asi que prefiero terminar este antes de empezar el otro para empezarlo con todas las pilas he inspiración.

Acerca de Te confieso que te quiero, espero terminarlo antes de año nuevo, pienso dedicar mis vacaciones a terminarlo.

Tercer punto, tengo una idea en mente pero en ves de ser Edward & Bella es Renesmee & Jacob. Si deciden que sea el de Reneesme, tendre que cancelar Lejos pero en mi mente por tiempo indefinido.

**Les dejo el resumen:**

_**A prueba de todo.**_

Renesmee al cumplir sus 6 años, 17 fisicamente y mentalmente. Decide que seria bueno darle un giro a su vida, dejando entrar al amor en su corazón. Un viaje con sus padres a Volterra la ayudara a decidir ¿Sera Jacob su mejor amigo el afortunado?¿Sera Alec Vulturi el apuesto vampiro?¿Sera Nahuel amigo de la familia quien se gane su corazón? ¿Qué pensara su familia de esto? Ademas, Bella&Edward ¿le explicaran a Charlie el extraño desarrollo de Ness?, ¿le diran que en realidad no es sobrina de Edward y que es su hija? ¿Que dira la familia Cullen acerca de aceptar a otro miembro a la familia? ¿Quién será?. Vampiros, humanos, licántropos e hibridos.

**Voten.**

Lejos pero en mi mente.

A prueba de todo.

Anna


	21. La propuesta

**Luna POV**

Pasaban las semanas y yo veía a mi hermana cada vez mas enojada, a mi mamá cada vez mas triste y ademas Anthony ya no venia a la casa, ya no salían; para mi que había algo mal en todo esto, por lo que decidi ir a preguntarle a Estrella.

-Est, puedo… em… ¿pasar?- pregunte del otro lado de la puerta donde se escuchaban los sollozos de mi hermana.

-Pasa- dijo ella con una voz muy triste.

-¿Qué…que tienes?- me senté en la cama y la abrace.

-Sabes, odio esta situación… yo nunca había sido asi con mamá- empezó a llorar fuertemente.

-Yo lo se, creeme yo mas que nadie lo se- le dije aun abrazandola.

-Ademas creo que Anthony ya no siente lo mismo, cada vez es mas distante, no me habla… no lo veo, hace mas de dos semanas que no se nada de el- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-no se que decirte, ¿Por qué no hablas con mamá? Ella tendrá las palabras correctas.

-Pero mamá me odia, nunca podrá perdonarme- me limite a reir.

-Que cosas dices Estrella, ella nos ama… es por eso que siempre se dedico a sacarnos adelante- le di un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Luna- tocaron el timbre.

-Ven vamos a ver quien es- bajamos y abri la puerta, para mi sorpresa eran dos chicos que no pasaban de los 18 años, uno de ellos con cabello café, un poco largo y con flequillo, alto y delgado y el otro era mas alto que el primero, cabello corto, despeinado y rubio.

-emm… disculpen las molestias, nosotros pasábamos por aquí y nuestro auto se averio y pues nos preguntábamos si, ¿nos dejarían pasar a buscar un mecanico?

-Este… pasen pasen.

-Gracias, muy amables- dijeron y pasaron.

-Yo soy Alec Vulturi y este es mi hermano mayor Demetri- dijo el chico con flequillo.

-Me llamo Luna y ella es Estrella- les dije.

-Pasen, aquí esta el teléfono y el directorio, siéntense- dijo estrella _que rápido se le pasó la tristeza _–reí para mis adentros-

-Gracias- se sentarón y mientras Demetri empezó a marcar el numero Alec y Estrella comenzarón a platicar.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi consultorio, revisando unos cuantos expedientes de mis pacientes, cuando sono el intercomunicador.

-Dra. Swan- asi se refería Charlotte a mi cuando había pacientes, cuando no simplemente me decía Bella.

-¿Si Charlotte?

-La buscan- dijo ella.

-¿Quién?

-Un joven- dijo y solto una risita, por supuesto yo sabia de quien se trataba.

-Hazlo pasar-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, esta bien- termino con la llamada y segundos después entro Edward con un ramillete de rosas.

-Hola, Dra. Swan.

-Licenciado Cullen, buenas tardes ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?¿Asuntos legales?- le dije en un tono coqueto y parándome de mi escritorio. En verdad Edward me cambiaba, me hacia sacar mi lado coqueto, una faceta que ni con James usaba y mucho menos con Jake.

-Pues… veamos Dra. Tengo varios asuntos que tratar con usted, pero no aquí… es algo mas personal ¿Qué le parece si la invito a comer?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba de la cintura.

-Acepto su invitación Licenciado- dije mientras me acercaba mas y mas a el. En verdad este hombre me tenia loca, eran pocas las veces que habíamos salido desde que supe que regreso, pero en verdad me tenía loca, tenia ganas de besar sus labios, de sentir su cuerpo en el mio. Era una sensación tan extraña, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Me arriesgue y me fui acercando hasta que consegui sentir su dulce aliento sobre el mio y el fue el que dio el primer paso, se acerco y nuestros labios se juntarón. Primero fue un beso lleno de inocencia, después, entre abrí mis labios y deje entrar su lengua la cual inicio una danza con la mia. Nos separamos cuando comenzamos a sentir que el aire nos faltaba y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Yo… Edward, lo siento- le dije apenada.

-Bella, no tienes por que pedir perdón… los dos quisimos que sucediera- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se- no pude decir nada mas.

-Eso deja en claro lo que sentimos, supongo- me dijo para volverme a besar, solo que ahora fue un beso mas corto.

-Si, Edward… yo… desde que nos conocimos en el hospital, te he querido… emm cuando te fuiste, te iba a pedir que no lo hicieras… pero no tuve el valor.

-Bella, yo también te quise desde esa vez y esperaba que lo pidieras… pero no lo hiciste por lo que me fui y todo este tiempo pensé en ti.

-Edward… te…- y me callo con un beso.

-Te quiero Bella- dijo al separarse de mi- vayamos a comer.

Salimos del consultorio y en cuanto salimos del edificio entrelazo sus mano con la mia y nos fuimos a su Volvo.

**Anthony POV**

Me encontraba en mi trabajo, en mi maravilloso trabajo. En un rato mas llegaría Liah, que ahora nos tocaba modelar trajes de baño, tenia miedo de no poder resistir.

-Anthony- dijo Alice.

-¿Si Tia?- le dije, sabia que abordaría el tema _"Enamorado de Liah"_ como lo llamaba ella.

-¿Ya me diras?- dijo ella poniendo su cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, la cual conseguía persuadir a cualquiera menos a mi.

-No- le dije fríamente.

-Andale, yo se que si- dijo haciendo ojos picarones.

-pues si ya sabes ¿para que preguntas?- comenzó a dar de saltitos y eso significo mi muerte.

-Si te gusta- dijo dando pequeños aplausos en señal de victoria

.

-Si, Alice… !Me gusta Liah!- Alice puso una sonrisa maliciosa- pero… yo… no creo gustarle a ella- dije bastante apenado.

-Es probable que si, pero eso nunca lo sabrás si no o averiguas- me guiño un ojo.

-Yo, Alice… recuerda que aun tengo novia- rodó los ojos.

-Si, tienes razón, pu

es cortala… asi de fácil- Me dijo Ali.

-No, Alice… yo no puedo

-Si puedes, tu… ya no la quieres¿Cierto?- pregunto Alice.

-No es eso, la quiero pero no igual que antes- le dije sinceramente.

-Entonces eso dile- me dejo pensando, tal vez tenia razón eso era algo que debía hacer.

-Tienes razón, yo… tengo que verla ahora mismo, no quiero lastimarla mas- le dije, salí corriendo y tome mi chaqueta-No empiezen la sesión sin mi.

-¡Anthony!- alcanze a escuchar, pero yo ya estaba lejos, baje a toda velocidad del edificio y salí al estacionamiento, busque mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Estrella.

**Estrella POV**

Seguiamos platicando Alec y yo, ya que el mecanico no llegaba a pesar de que hacia mas de una hora que dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos. Pude descubrir que tenia 17 años recién cumplidos, venían de Italia pero se perdieron buscando la casa de un pariente, su hermano tenia 19 y era perfecto.

Tiempo después llego el mecanico y se marcharon, dejaron su teléfono celular y me sentí como nunca.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Demetri?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Alec, es fantástico…- dije al momento que soltaba un suspiro. En eso volví a escuchar el timbre. Mi hermana me volteo a ver.

-¿Seran ellos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No se- Le dije devolviéndole la misma- Abré.

-Bien- Mi hermana fue a abrir la puerta y tiempo después, escuche mi nombre.

-Estrella… emmm, te buscan- dijo Luna nerviosa, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Un segundo- le dije desde la cocina.

Era Anthony, después de dos semanas se dignaba a verme, no es que me hiciera falta pues ahora tenia a alguien mas que en verdad se había interesado en mi y me lo había demostrado.

-Yo… los dejo- dijo mi hermana y se fue.

-¿Si que se te ofrece?- le dije indiferente.

-Estrella, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo _jah! Ahora si queria hablar conmigo._

-Te escucho- le dije.

-Si, este… yo… no se como decirlo… emm… lo siento- no sabia si esto iba a quedr bien o mal- Yo… ya no quiero andar contigo, encontré alguien mas- soltó por fin, a pesar de todo, lo queria y parte de mi mundo se derrumbaba. Luche por reprimir las lagrimas.

-Si asi lo quieres, asi lo tendras- le sonreí falsamente-¿Tienes algo mas que decir?

-Solo espero que podamos ser amigos- dijo por ultimo.

-Si, creo que podríamos intentarlo- le dije y sentí como una lagrima descendía por mi mejilla.

-Adios Estrella- dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Adios Anthony- le dije, me quede parada en el pórtico a ver como se alejaba en su Mustang GT azul producto de su mas reciente cumpleaños. Se fue y por fin me metí a mi casa, sintiendo las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-Estrella ¿Qué paso?- me dijo mi hermana.

**Edward POV**

Estabamos sentados en un Denny's, se que no era muy elegante ni lo suficientemente adecuado para lo que le iba a pedir, pero es a donde Bella quiso, no podía decirle que no.

Despues de una larga conversación y después de deleitar una rica hamburguesa con papas, decidí hacerle mi propuesta.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte- le dije sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera rápida.

-Si dime Edward- dijo dándole un sorbo a su malteada, era tan tierna haciendo eso.

-Bueno, mira Bella como sabras en unos meses llego a los 35 años y no quisiera llegar soltero a esa edad- dije, al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de mis palabras, pues se puso tensa- Y yo no necesito una novia… Bells, yo lo que necesito es una esposa- me arrodille y saque la cajita de mi bolsillo- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Yo se que esto es apresurado, pero yo te quiero mas de lo que imaginas, dime que si.

-Edward…Yo… no se, tengo que pensarlo- fue lo unico que respondio.

* * *

**Holaaaa!¿les gusto? ahhh eestoy emocionada, yo se que las cosas han ido bastante rapido, pero me encanto(: **

**Reviews, Recomienden, Ideas!**

**¿Que quieren que le diga Bella a edward?**

**Anna**


	22. Si, acepto

**Bella POV**

Edward me llevo a mi oficina de nuevo, entre al consultorio y vi a Charlotte con ojos picaros.

-No es lo que piensas Charlie- le dije.

-Por Favor, Bells… y yo soy Britney Spears- dijo con sarcasmo. Temia decirle lo que Edward me había pedido pero Charlotte a pesar de ser mi secretaria era mi mejor amiga, por lo que saque la cajita y ella puso cara de asombro- No Bella, dime que no- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca para dicimular la gran O que se formaba.

-Me ha pedido que me case con el- dijo y Charlotte se levanto a abrazarme.

-¡Por Dios! Le has dicho que si ¿Cierto?- negué con la cabeza

- Le dije que le daría la respuesta cuando estuviera lista.

-Bella, se nota que te quiere, las veces que ha venido por ti… wow sus ojos lo dicen todo ¡Tienes que decirle que si!- me dijo.

-Charlotte, no es tan fácil… es tan mis hijas de por medio- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que una de tus hijas es novia de su hijo ¿Verdad?- me dijo, solo atiné asentir- bueno Bells ¿Y tu te quieres casar con el?- la pregunta del millón.

-Claro que quiero Charlotte, es lo que mas anhelo en estos momentos- le dije y sentí como me sonrojaba.

-¿Entonces? ¡Habla con tus hijas!- dijo dándome animos.

-Esta bien lo hare ¿tengo citas para mas tarde?- dije cambiando de tema.

-No, ya no Ian y su hija cancelarón- dijo ella poniendo una cara triste.

-¿A ti te gusta Ian, cierto?- dije y ella asintió.

-Pero no nos hagamos, las dos sabemos que su vida esta dedicada completamente a la pequeña Vanessa- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Es secreto medico, se supone que no debería decirle a nadie pero Ian busca una buena mujer, su hija requiere atención de una madre- le dije bajando mi tono de voz- bueno Charlotte, ya me voy… tengo que llegar a mi casa a darme un baño caliente y luego tengo que hablar con mis hijas, Adios Charlie- le dije y salí del consultorio.

Maneje con precaución pues estaba un poco alterada, el camino me pareció mas largo de lo que era, llegue a mi casa y como de costumbre ni Reneé ni Phil habían llegado… el restaurante absorbía sus vidas, pero los mantenía ocupados y eso era lo bueno.

Entré a la cocina y ahí estaban mis hijas comiendo helado, hace demasiado que no las veía juntas, en paz.

-Hola niñas- dije nerviosa, temiendo palabras por parte de Estrella.

-Hola mami- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Mamá, yo tengo que hablar contigo ¿Crees que se pueda?- dijo Estrella.

-Claro, dime- le dije animandola a seguir.

-Te quiero pedir perdón por mi comportamiento- dijo abrazandome.

-Corazón, no hay nada que perdonar y te prometo… dejar a Edward, tu mereces ser feliz con Anthony- le dije aunque esas palabras taladraban mi corazón.

-No, mamá tu eres la que merece ser feliz con Edward, yo… terminé con Anthony- dijo y eso hizo que mi corazón volviera a la vida.

-Gracias hija, ven aquí Luna- las abrace a las dos.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?- dijo Luna.

-Esperemos a sus abuelos, ¿les parece?- las dos asintieron.

-Ire a darme un baño- asintieron de nuevo y me fui.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y empezó a salir vapor, me despoje de mi ropa y por fin me metí, sentí como el agua destensaba mis musculos y como mi shampoo olor a Fresia avivaba mis sentidos.

Tiempo después terminé, me puse el pijama y salí. Pude escuchar risas desde la cocina y supuse que eran mis hijas y sus abuelos. Baje por fin y si estaba en lo cierto eran ellos terminando de poner la mesa.

-Mamá, mamá… dile a Phil que me deje de hacer cosquillas- dijo retorciéndose entre los brazos de mi padrastro.

-Hija, son las 7 y tu en pijama- dijo Reneé.

-Si, fue un dia cansado ¿Ya vamos a comer? Tengo demasiada hambre- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Si, ya niñas siéntense- Phil dijo esto y mis hijas se sentarón.

Comenzamos a cenar y cuando íbamos a terminar sentí que debía decir lo que paso,por lo que me levante inesperadamente de la mesa y fui por la cajita donde estaba el anillo de oro blanco con un enorme zafiro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mi madre.

-Tengo algo que decirles y necesito su opinión- dije nerviosa.

-Sueltalo- dijo Phil.

-Edward… me pidió que me casara con el- dije esto de manera atropellada y por ultimo abrí la cajita.

-Mamá! Es hermoso- dijo Luna.

-Yo no se que decirle-

-Que si, obvio!- esas palabras salieron de la boca de Estrella y todos volteamos a verla sorprendida.

-¿Estas… segura?- le dije.

-Si, mamá hazlo… lo mereces- me dijo y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Tu quieres hacerlo hija?-dijo Reneé y asentí aun conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Entonces que te detiene Bella- dijo Phil.

-Lo hare- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Llegue a mi casa, con la esperanza de que Bella me llamara y me diera el si pero sabia que no seria asi… me diría hasta que nos viéramos de nuevo y no la iba a presionar.

Llegue y mi hijo estaba sentado viendo televisión junto a una muy embarazada Alice, al verlo ahí me sentí tan culpable… le había pedido matrimonio a la madre de su novia, que clase de padre era yo.

-¿Cómo te fue Eddie?- dijo Alice. Me encogi de hombros- ¿Te dijo que no?- negué- ¿Te dijo que si?- negué.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó mi hijo.

-Le pidió matrimonio a Bella- dijo Alice de manera atropellada.

-Papá! Pero que noticia tan increíble… que bien ¿Qué te dijo?- me sorprendió su actitud pues se enojo algunas veces cuando yo empecé a salir medio formal con Bella.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza.

-En lo mas absoluto, me encanta la idea- me volví a sorprender.

-Pero no te molesta que la madre de tu novia y yo...¿salgamos?- le dije.

-Estrella ya no es mi novia, quedamos como amigos- dijo, no se por que pero sentí un gran alivio en mi interior. En eso timbro mi celular.

-Disculpen es Bella- dije a ver el identificador-¿Bueno?

-¿Edward?- dijo con un tono nervioso- Estoy afuera de tu casa-_¿Qué afuera de mi casa?_

-Salgo de inmediato- atiné a decir, colgué y salí sin decir mas. Ahí estaba afuera de su camioneta. Era una Jeep Liberty la que había sustituido a su CR-V, me acerque a ella y me sorprendió por que lo primero que hizo fue besarme.

-Si quiero- dijo enseñándome el anillo puesto- Si quiero casarme contigo Edward- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era maravilloso. La tome en mis brazos, la levante y dimos vueltas después la baje y la bese.

-Te amo Bella, me haces el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra- la volví a besar.

-Yo también te amo Edward, promete que no me dejaras nunca.

-Nunca, siempre estare contigo- le dije.

-Siempre- asentí.

-Creo que tendríamos que ir adentro a dar la noticia- ella asintió, entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos hacia adentro.

-Familia!- grite, en unos instantes estaban Esme, Alice, Anthony y Carlisle ante nosotros. Me aclare la garganta.

-Bella y yo queremos compartirles algo- dijé por fin- Nos vamos a casar. Vi como Alice empezaba a dar pequeños aplausos y como a mi madre se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-Me haces tan feliz hijo, ven aquí- dijo Esme y me abrazo cuando se separo de mi se dirigió a Bella- Bella, gracias muchas gracias. Bienvenida- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Hijo, felicidades- dijo Carlisle- Bella siéntete una Cullen mas- sonrio y la abrazo.

-Enseñame el anillo cuñada- dijo Alice, Bella le enseño su mano y Alice solto un pequeño grito de felicidad y la abrazó- Felicidades.

- Papá, Bella… Felicidades… les deseo lo mejor- dijo mi hijo y abrazo a Bella.

-Gracias cariño y muchas gracias a todos- dijo Bella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Esto lo deben saber Emmett y Rose- dijo mi madre y se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono.

-¿Aun no tienen fecha?- preguntó Alice.

-Alice, nos acabamos de comprometer- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Perfecto, tienen que esperar a que nazca el pequeño Taylor asi podre organizar su boda- dijo regalándonos su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro Alice- dijo Bella.

Bella se quedo un rato mas en casa pero después tuvo que irse pues sus hijas tenían clases mañana. Nos despedimos con un dulce beso y la vi partir.

* * *

**Holaaa, ahh yaa faltaa poco para el finaal... de echo este es el penultimo capitulo, falta el siguiente y el epilogoo y yaa pueden creerlo oh Dios! pooff bueno (: espero que les guste hehe**

**Reviews, ideas, recomienden!**

**Anna**


	23. La boda

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde la proposición. Estábamos en casa de los Cullen, ya que Esme había insistido que la boda fuera en la mansión Cullen, bueno y a mí me parecía perfecto.

Me sentía tan nerviosa, todas estaban listas menos yo. Yo no estaba lista en ningún sentido, me sentía mareada y con nauseas. Si ya lo había hecho con Edward pero siempre habíamos usado protección así que no creo que fuera un embarazo o algo, sin duda tenía que ser la boda.

Alice ya vestida comenzó a maquillarme y a peinarme, minutos después estuve lista. Me vi en el espejo, había puesto maquillaje natural y había recogido mi cabello en una coleta al lado.

-Ahora si Bells, tu regalo por parte de las chicas Cullen- dijo Rose- vamos Alice enséñaselo.

-Bien- le guiño el ojo y Alice entro en el gran vestidor, cuando salió traía en sus manos un vestido color perla de tul- póntelo Bella, debe quedarte perfecto, lo diseñe especial para ti.

-Alice, no puede ser y ¿El vestido que me habías llevado a comprar?- me sorprendí en verdad. La pequeña duende empezó a reír.

-¿acaso creías que te dejaría usar ese adefesio?- empezó a reír mas- ahora póntelo.

-Está bien- dije y entré al vestidor, sentía el tiempo encima así que vi el reloj y faltaba una hora aun. Me lo puse, me quedaba perfecto era sin tirantes y muy pegado al busto. Lo demás era liso y vaporoso. Salí y todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Bella… te ves hermosa- dijo Esme.

-Ay! Esme gracias- la abrace.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos los Cullen preparándonos para mi boda, me sentía abrumado pero a la vez feliz. Alice nos había dejado preparados los trajes. Jasper y Emmett usarían camisa blanca y corbata azul. Carlisle camisa negra y corbata plateada y yo un traje negro, camisa y corbata blanca.

Intenté peinar mi cabello hacia atrás y esta vez cedió, me puse feliz al ver el resultado. Me veía como nunca, me veía feliz. Mi vida estaba completa, tendría una esposa a la cual amo con locura, un hijo maravilloso, unos padres fantásticos y hermanos cariñosos. Ganaría dos hijas, una suegra y un suegro. Lo único que podría faltarme seria un hijo con Bella.

**Bella POV**

Mi padre fue por mí a la recamara de Alice, nos aviso que la ceremonia empezaría. Las chicas y los pequeños salieron de la recamara.

-Te vez hermosa Bells- dijo Charlie, si Charlie estaba aquí en Nueva York.

-Gracias, Charlie- le dije con una sonrisa, escuche la marcha nupcial comenzar y esa era la señal de que debía bajar. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y lo tome del brazo.

Comenzamos a bajar y yo me aferre a el pues no quería caerme enfrente de todos. Puede ver a todos del lado derecho estaban: Mi madre y Phil, a un lado Luna con Demetri su novio y Estrella con Alec su novio también. En la fila de atrás estaban Margarita, Stan y Wendy mis hermanastros; enseguida de ellos estaba Charlotte con Ian y la pequeña Vanessa.

Del otro lado estaba Carlisle y Esme con Taylor en brazos, enseguida de ellos Anthony y su novia Liah; En la fila de atrás se encontraban Elián y Robert, junto con unos socios de Edward.

En donde estaba el juez de izquierda a derecha estaba Alice y luego estaba el juez en medio atrás de una mesita y enseguida Jasper y Emmett.

En el piano estaba Rose tocando la marcha nupcial. Y ahí enfrente de mi estaba el, Edward… maravillosamente vestido e increíblemente peinado, pude observar su brillo en los ojos, un brillo que de seguro yo también tenía.

Llegue al frente y mi padre me entrego con Edward.

-Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos todos ante la ley para dar testimonio al matrimonio de estas dos personas, que quieren compartir su vida para siempre- el juez dijo el protocolo, pero a mí no me interesaba, lo único que me interesaba era estar con Edward por el resto de mi vida- ahora si procedamos a firmar los papeles, Edward Cullen, ¿estas dispuesto a amar, respetar y cuidar a Isabella por el resto de sus vidas y hasta que la muerte los separe?- Edward asintió y me miro a los ojos.

-Acepto- dijo él.

-Isabella Swan, ¿estas dispuesta a amar, respetar y cuidar a Edward por el resto de sus vidas y hasta que la muerte los separe?- mire a Edward y sentí como una lagrima descendía de mi mejilla.

-Acepto- dijo volteamos hacia el juez y le dio una pluma a Edward.

-Firma aquí, por favor- Edward firmo y luego me cedió la pluma a mí.

-Isabella, por favor- Firme y luego tuvimos que poner las huellas digitales- Los anillos- en eso apareció Alice con las bellas sortijas de oro blanco que habíamos comprado y mandado gravar con la inscripción _"Ahora tu eres mi vida"_. Edward deslizo el anillo por mi dedo y yo por el suyo- Puedes besar a la novia- Edward me besó con todo el amor del mundo.

Nuestra familia empezó a aplaudir, nos giramos hacia ellos y caminamos, no se hicieron esperar abrazos y felicitaciones.

Tiempo después estábamos en el patio, disfrutando de una cena deliciosa bajo una carpa blanca, Edward y yo ya habíamos bailado nuestro primer vals y en eso vi a Estrella, Luna y Anthony levantarse de su lugar.

-Emm… disculpen- dijo Luna- Nosotros hemos preparado un número musical para nuestros padres- Anthony tomo una guitarra acústica y un micrófono, al tiempo que mis hijas tomaban otro de los micrófonos.

-Bueno, esta canción la compusimos nosotros tres y se titula _"Me gustas tú"_- dijo Anthony. Estrella empezó a cantar:

_Estrella:_

_Me gustas tú, solo tú y nadie más_

_Me gusta como caminas_

_Que pareces flotar._

_Anthony:_

_Me gustas tú y me quiero acercar_

_Solo espero el momento_

_Solo una señal._

_Luna:_

_No sé si tenga el valor_

_O las palabras._

_Para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti._

_Los tres:_

_Me gustaría darte el cielo,_

_Me gustaría darte el mar_

_Iluminar con las estrellas,_

_Tu silueta al caminar._

_Me gustaría darte el beso_

_Que yo he guardado para ti._

_Me gustaría darte todo_

_Y si no existe_

_Inventarlo solo para ti!_

_Anthony:_

_Me gustas tú, no lo puedo evitar,_

_Me gusta verte de lejos_

_Me gusta verte llegar._

_Luna:_

_Me gustas tú, en mis sueños estos_

_Te metiste en mi vida,_

_No lo quise evitar._

_Estrella:_

_No sé si tenga el valor_

_O las palabras._

_Para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti._

_Anthony:_

_Y yo siempre imaginándome a tu lado_

_Queriendo ser el dueño de tu amor._

_Los tres:_

_Me gustaría darte el cielo,_

_Me gustaría darte el mar_

_Iluminar con las estrellas,_

_Tu silueta al caminar._

_Me gustaría darte el beso_

_Que yo he guardado para ti._

_Me gustaría darte todo_

_Y si no existe_

_Inventarlo solo para ti!_

No se hicieron esperar aplausos.

-Gracias dijeron los tres- pero Anthony se quedo en el escenario.

-Mamá, Papá… felicidades- me encantaba que él me dijera así- bueno ya que estoy aquí arriba, espero que no les moleste pero me gustaría dedicarle una canción que compuse a Liah mi novia, te amo mi vida- Empezó los primeros acordes y comenzó a cantar.

_Si supieras lo que siento cuando estas cerca de mí,_

_Cuando se juntan nuestros labios es un sueño sin dormir_

_Ya no existen más palabras que te puedan describir_

_Tú me haces volar, poder escapar de la mano llevarte_

_Hasta el cielo llegar la luna alcanzar y por siempre abrasarte_

_Tú me haces volar,_

_Princesa de mi reino eres todo para mí,_

_Razón de mis latidos gracias por estar aquí_

_Y me muero por gritar lo que yo siento por ti_

_Tú me haces volar poder escapar de la mano llevarte_

_Hasta el cielo llegar la luna alcanzar y por siempre amarte,_

_Tú me haces volar poder escapar y de la mano llevarte_

_Hasta el cielo llegar la luna alcanzar y por siempre abrasarte_

_Y te voy a amar hasta el final nunca voy a dejarte_

_Yo vivo por ti tu me haces feliz solo quiero besarte, tú me haces feliz_

Volvieron a aplaudir y noté las lagrimas de Liah comenzar a brotar de felicidad y cuando Anthony llego a su lugar lo besó. Al parecer mis hijos habían olvidado su fugaz relación y me daba tanto gusto, que estuvieran tan felices con sus nuevos novios y novia.

La fiesta siguió pero Edward y yo nos escapamos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto donde nos tomaríamos un vuelo hacia Italia donde pasaríamos nuestra Luna de Miel.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**Bueno este fue el capitulo final, espero les haya gustado(: y nos vemos en el epilogo ****Ls**** quiero.**

**Gracias por leer, por los Reviews y por sus animos.**

**Anna**


	24. Epilogo: El cumpleaños

**Epilogo: El cumpleaños**

**Bella POV**

Un mes después de la boda me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, si al parecer el mareo y las nauseas de ese dia era por mi embarazo de un mes.

Gracias a ello estábamos celebrando el primer cumpleaños de mis gemelos: Annelise y Evan.

-Una, dos, tres- contamos todos y Annelise y Evan soplaron su primer velita.

Annelise, era una niña con cabello marrón igual al mio y ojos ambar como los de su padre. Evan tenia cabello dorado y ojos chocolate, eran lo contrario.

Era la persona mas feliz en el planeta pues tenia 5 maravillosos hijos 3 adolescentes de 17 y 18 años conviviendo con dos pequeños de 1 año. Un esposo que en verdad me amaba y tenia una nueva familia, Los Cullen. Nada podía ser mejor.

Edward había comprado una casa al norte de Nueva York en los suburbios, necesitábamos vivir en un lugar tranquilo. Le había dejado mi casa a mis padres , Anthony empezaba la licenciatura en mercadotecnia y continuaba con su trabajo como modelo en la marca de Alice, por supuesto se estaba haciendo famoso y continuaba saliendo con Liah.

Estrella y Luna, terminaban su ultimo año en la preparatoria y las dos continuaban su relación con los hermanos Vulturi.

-Mamá, me tengo que ir prometí llevar a Liah al cine hoy ¿No les importa?- pregunto mi hijo mayor.

-Claro que no cariño, diviértanse- Me dio un beso en la mejilla, otro a sus hermanitos y se fue. La fiesta había terminado no tenia por que importarme.

-Mamá! Mamá!- eran mis hijas- Los vulturi nos invitaron a cenar a su casa ¿Te molesta?- preguntaron, los tios de sus novios me caian de lo mejor.

-No claro que no, solo no lleguen tarde- les dije, repitieron la rutina de su hermano y salieron. En eso sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura.

-Hola, amor- dijo en mi oído- ¿Te diviertes?

-Son tan inocentes y hermosos- les dije pues me encontraba mirando a mis pequeños jugar con los juguetes que sus tios y abuelos les habían regalado.

-¿Que te parece si nos tomamos una noche libre?- le pregunto mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- hay que cuidarlos- le dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Estamos en la casa de mi madre ella se encargará, ademas le encanta cuidar de sus nietos- me dijo hablándome tan cerca que me hacia estremecer.

-No quiero abusar, se que Alice y Jasper también dejaron a Taylor y que Rose y Emmett dejaron a Robert- le dije volteándome para ver sus bellos ojos ambar.

-Oh! Bells, por favor- dijo con una mirada de suplica.

-Esta bien, ire a hablar con Esme- le dije.

-Gracias cariño- me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso. Tomé a mis hijos y los lleve adentro, hable con Esme y accedió sin ningún problema. Salí con Edward, lo tomé de la mano y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y comenzamos a besarnos, acariciarnos hasta que terminamos haciendo el amor, después de meses. Se acerco a mi oreja y pude notar su voz la pasión desbordándose.

-Ahora tu eres mi vida- me dijo al oído y me voltee a besarlo.

-Te Amo Edward- le dije.

-Yo a ti- me dijo y después me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Nunca me dejes- le dije.

-Nunca lo hare mi amor- me dijo, nos quedamos abrazados y profundizamos nuestro sueño.

* * *

**_Bien, llegamos al epilogo. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios. Yo se yo se que ultimamente actualize muy rapido pero es que tenia tanta inspiración en esta historia haha. Bueno espero les agrade y pues sigan leyendo los otros fics(: _****_Ls_****_ quiero. Adios._**

**_Anna_**


End file.
